La desaparición de Lucy
by rbChiby RD
Summary: "- ¡HAPPY ¿DONDE ESTA, LUCY! - Lucy ha desaparecido - Has hecho todo lo que estaba en ti para poder encontrarla… es hora de decir ADIÓS "-Hace un poco más de tres años, yo... yo vi a esa p-persona que describes" "- por favor... ayúdame a escapar - ¡LUCY! ¡POR FAVOR NO MUERAS! (intento sonreír, pero sus labios no se movieron, sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse...)
1. Es hora de decir Adiós

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen... **

Narración

- **Dialogo**

**"****_Pensamientos"_**

* * *

_**La desaparición de Lucy**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 1. Es hora de decir adiós_**

_**.**_

- **¡NATSUUU~! ¡VAS MUY RAPIDO!** – gritaba con desesperación un chica rubia de unos 20. Ella iba de regreso de una misión, caminaba por un bosque frondoso lleno de árboles altos y muy tupidos de hojas, caminaba entre árbol y árbol, esquivando las ramas que se atravesaban en su camino, haciendo más difícil el trayecto, escuchando ruidos de animales salvajes a su alrededor, provocando un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, miraba a todos lados con temor para observar si algún animal salvaje se estaba acercando a ella.

A unos diez metros más adelante de ella iba caminando un chico peli-rosa y un gato de color azul que iba sobre la cabeza del chico - **¡ESPERENME!** – se escuchaba gritar a la chica, haciendo eco por todo el bosque, pero el chico solo la ignoraba. Ella se sentía ralamente mal… Natsu la ignoraba y sobre todo él estaba muy enojado con ella y todo por hablar de más…

**_"- Yo creo que los dragones ya no existen."_**

- **Yo y mi bocota** – lamento en voz baja la chica al recordar cómo fue que inicio todo. Se sentía realmente triste, ella había lastimado los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, diciendo eso… aunque al segundo de haberlo dicho se disculpó, ya no había vuelta atrás, el peli-rosa sintió el golpe de sus palabras, y por supuesto se enojó con ella. Había pasado más de un día desde que eso sucedió y desde entonces Natsu no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto, ignorando de igual manera cuando le habla.

_Tristeza._

La chica rubia sentía una gran tristeza apoderarse de ella, al ver como la relación que tenía con Natsu cambio de un día para otro y todo por hablar de más.

- **Natsu~, no crees que deberíamos ir más lento. Se está alejando un poco de nosotros **– comento con preocupación el gato azul que miraba hacia atrás, donde estaba la maga celestial, notando con que dificultad se movía entre el bosque. El peli-rosa ignoro el comentario y siguió caminando entre los arboles del bosque. El gato al notar la actitud infantil de su amigo fue volando hasta su amiga rubia, para estar a su lado y que no se sintiera tan sola y desprotegida.

- **¡Lucy~! **- le hablo para llamar su atención, ya que ella miraba el suelo para fijarse por donde caminaba, ella alzo su mirada y vio como el gato azul volaba hacia ella. La rubia abrió los brazos para agarrarlo y abrazarlo.

- **¡Happy!** – dijo con alegría al tener al menos al gato azul a su lado. Alzo nuevamente la mirada para observa al peli-rosa que caminaba distante de ella y noto como la volteo a ver con resentimiento y posiblemente odio, provocando una punzada de dolor en el pecho de la rubia, ella agacho su mirada con tristeza mientras seguía caminando, Happy noto el cambio en la rubia – **está muy enojado, ¿verdad?** – dijo con tristeza en su voz, mientras miraba al gato azul a los ojos.

- **AYE** – contesto sin muchos ánimos y con toque de tristeza en su voz **– pero… veras como se le pasa rápido… ¡Es Natsu, después de todo!** – dijo tratando de animar a su amiga, ella le respondió con una sonrisa tristes.

- **Mejor ve con Natsu** – le dijo mientras miraba la espalda del chico peli-rosa.

- **¿No quieres que este contigo?** – pregunto con tristeza al suponer que la maga celestial no le gustaba su presencia. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- **No es eso, Happy. Solo no quiero que él se enoje contigo, porque estás aquí con migo** – le dijo mientras le daba una falsa sonrisa – **Ve.**

- **AYE** – contesto nuevamente con tristeza, pero haciendo caso de lo que le dijo, y se fue volando hasta quedar nuevamente en la cabeza del peli-rosa.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando en silencio hasta que…

- **¡KYA~!** – es escucho un pequeño grito, rápidamente el peli-rosa y el gato que volaban a un lado de él voltearon para ver qué había sucedido. El chico viro sus ojos, se giró nuevamente para seguir su camino al ver como la maga celestial estaba parándose del suelo, posiblemente tropezó con una rama provocando que se cayera al suelo. Ella no se lastimo mucho, solo unos leves raspones en sus rodillas y en su brazo izquierdo y con algunas hojas y ramitas podridas que se pegaron a su ropa y piel. Se sacudió bien su ropa y siguió con su camino, observo como el peli-rosa seguía con su camino como su nada hubiera pasado y como el gato azul la estaba esperando, ella le indico con su mano que no se preocupara y que siguiera adelante, el gato aunque no muy convencido volvió hacerle caso y se fue volando para alcanzar al peli-rosa, miro hacia atrás para mirar a su amiga rubia, la cual le dedico un sonrisa sincera, intentando no preocuparlo más por la situación en la que se encontraban.

_Enojo._

El chico peli-rosa por más que quisiera olvidar lo dicho por la rubia y hacer de cuenta que no sucedió nada, no podía, solo no podía. Escuchar esas palabras y más si provinieron de ella, le dolía más que cualquier golpe que haya recibido. Jamás creyó que ella fuera a decir eso, en especial sabiendo que él espera encontrarse un día con Igneel, que es un dragón. Y que diga que los dragones dejaron de existir, fue un golpe duro a su ser. Se sintió traicionado y decepcionado por su mejor amiga.

- **Perdóname, Natsu **- dijo en voz baja la chica para sí misma mientras caminaba. Pero el DS del fuego con sus oídos súper dotados la escucho y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, pero siguió ignorándola y continua su camino.

A los pocos minutos se escucho un - **¡Kya~!** - el peli-rosa supuso que Lucy se volvió a caer como sucedo las cuatro veces anteriores... así que esta vez no volteo a mirarla.

Paso alrededor de media hora, el mago de fuego seguía su camino de regreso a Magnolia por el bosque mientras tenía a Happy entre sus brazos, quien descansaba de tanto volar. El chico noto que la maga celestial estaba muy callada, ya que hace varios minutos que no escuchaba los leves lamentos salir de su boca, por la dificultad que tenía al atravesar el bosque.

- **Happy… no crees que está muy callada** – dijo el chico mientras seguía con su mirada al frente, si siquiera mirar hacia atrás para ver a la rubia.

- **Tal vez, ya se rindió el intentar llamar tu atención** – le dijo cortante el gato.

- **¿Estará bien?** – pregunto un tanto preocupado por cómo se encontraba su la rubia.

- **Pensé que estabas enojado con ella y no querías saber nada respecto a ella** – le dijo confundió el gato.

- **El que este enojado, no significa que no me preocupe por ella **– le dijo el chico mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y observar a la maga celestial. El chico se detuvo de golpe y giro bruscamente su cuerpo, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro - **¿Dónde está? **– pregunto preocupado, ya que no veía a la maga rubia en ningún lado - **¡HAPPY ¿DONDE ESTA, LUCY?! **- grito alterar al no ver a su amiga.

- **¡LUCY~!** – grito con desesperación Happy que comenzaba a volar, para intentar localizar a su amiga.

- **¡LUCY~! **– esta vez grito Natsu con desesperación, al no ver por ningún lado a la rubia - **¡MALDICION LUCY… SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES! **– grito alterado mientras corría de regreso por donde habían pasado, pensando tal vez que ella se detuvo a descansar o se volvió a tropezar con una rama cayendo nuevamente al suelo y por el cansancio que tenía en su cuerpo no se había levantado y se quedó dormida en el suelo… o algo así… esperando que se encontrar bien. Que se encontrara a salvo.

Pasaron varios minutos y no la encontraba - **¡LUCY! ¡LUCY!** – se escuchaba los grito de mago de fuego y del gato azul por todo el bosque, desesperados al no encontrar a su amiga - **¡DEMONIOS! ¡LUCY~!** – Natsu se sentía desesperado, alterado y preocupado al no encontrarla. Se detuvo un momento y respiro hondo para intenta localizar el aroma de Lucy, Happy llego volando a lado de Natsu sin tener alguna pista del paradero de su amiga rubia.

Después de un par de segundo, Natsu detecto el leve aroma de Lucy provenir de una dirección donde no habían pasado antes, entonces pensó que tal vez ella se perdió y tomo otro camino. Pensado eso salió corriendo, esperando encontrar en el camino a la maga celestial, Happy volaba a un lado del peli-rosa - **¡Por aquí!** – dijo Natsu que corría entre los arboles del bosque, habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que detectaron el leve aroma de Lucy pero al seguir avanzando su rastro se disipaba.

Natsu se detuvo de golpe – **su aroma termina aquí** – dijo buscando en todas direcciones intentando localizar nuevamente el aroma de la rubia.

- **N-Natsu~ m-mira** – le hablo con temor y miedo Happy, el chico volteo hacia a mirarlo, abrió muy grande sus ojos al ver que Happy traía entre sus patitas las llaves de su amiga. Se miraron desconcertado… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En qué momento Lucy se separó de sus llaves? ¿Dónde estaba Lucy? ¿Qué paso con ella?... era unas de las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de ambos.

_Miedo._

Eso es lo que sentían ambos al no saber que sucedió con su amiga, pero sin rendirse continuaron con su búsqueda, vieron un barranco a unos metros de ellos, pensando lo peor fueron hasta allá, pero en cierta manera se sintieron aliviados al no encontrarla ahi. Continuaron con su búsqueda, dieron con un rio pero tampoco la encontraron, continuaron y continuaron pasaron algunos minutos más y notaron una cueva con la esperanza que tal vez se refugió ahí, entonces se adentraron a la cueva a investigar.

Era oscura y húmedo, Natsu tuvo que prender fuego en su mano para iluminar su camino. Caminaron hasta adentrarse muy al fondo de la cueva, pero al pasar algunos minutos dieron con el final de la cueva y no la encontraron. Salieron de ahí y continuaron con su búsqueda.

_Frustración._

Es lo que sintieron ya que pasaban las horas y no daban con alguna pista sobre donde se encontraba la maga celestial, no querían rendirse, jamás se rendirían en la búsqueda de ella, jamás lo harían. Continuaron y continuaron el tiempo paso y ya era de noche y no daban con ella. El chico no sabía qué hacer en eso momentos, solo corría de un lugar a otro desesperadamente… mientras gritaba - **¡LUCY! ¡LUCY! ¡SAL POR FAVOR! ¡LUCYYYY~!** – sentía una gran opresión en su pecho al no saber que sucedió con ella.

_Temor._

Sentían un gran temor dentro de ellos, al pensar que tal vez algo muy grave le paso, y que ellos no estuvieron ahí para ayudarla. Se arrepentía de haberla ignorada… si tan solo hubiera olvidado eso, si tan solo a pesar de estar enojado hubiera caminado a su lado, ella no estaría perdida.

Se sintió débil, y se dejó caer al suelo mientras respiraba con dificulta y sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, a su lado se sentó el gato azul, que miraba las llaves de su amiga con tristeza y miedo.

- **N-Natsu~… tengo miedo… ¿y-y si le paso algo?** – pregunto con temor el gato azul, mientras miraba con sus ojos llorosos las llaves de su amiga.

- **No digas eso, Happy. Ella está bien… veras como la encontramos y regresamos junto al gremio** – dijo intentando sonar seguro en su voz, para tranquilizar al gato – **además ella es una maga de Fairy Tail **– dijo mientras miraba el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas – **Lucy… ¿Dónde estás? **– preguntó al aire en voz baja el mago de fuego, mientras miraba las estrellas con tristeza.

De repente una luz dorada salió de las llaves estelares de Lucy. Apareciendo entre una luz brillante una persona de cabello naranja, vestida de traje con unos lentes azules.

- **Loke** – dijo Happy cuando reconoció a la persona.

- **¿Happy? ¿Natsu? **– dijo extrañado el espíritu - **¿Por qué tienes tú las llaves de Lucy?** – Pregunto extrañado al ver en las patitas del gato las llaves doradas y plateadas de su amiga - **¿Dónde está Lucy? **– dijo mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de la chica. El peli-rosa bajo su mirada al suelo, al igual que Happy, el espíritu al no recibir respuesta, insistió – **¡Natsu… ¿Dónde está Lucy?! **– pregunto un poco más alterado al no recibir respuesta –** hace varios minutos que no siento la presencia de Lucy, por eso vine… ¿DONDE ESTA? **– demando a los dos presentes, ellos no alzaron la vista, solo negaron con la cabeza. El espíritu al entender lo que intentaba decirle, abrió muy grande los ojos – **N-No… dime que no es c-cierto **– dijo mientras retrocedía.

- **No sabemos dónde está** – dijo Natsu débilmente – **la hemos buscado por horas y no damos con ella… solo encontramos sus llaves tiradas en el suelo, pero a ella no** – dijo aun sin alzar la mirada.

- **Como es posible eso** – dijo mientras tomaba a Natsu del cuello y lo alzaba un poco, para que lo mirara a los ojos - **cómo no te diste cuenta cuando ella…** - no quiso terminar la frase, el peli-rosa evito la mirada del espíritu - **¡RESPONDE!** – le exigió.

– **N-No… No l-lo s-se** – dijo entre cortado el mago de fuego, al sentir con su garganta se cerraba – **s-solo se q-que… Lucy ha d-desaparecido** – dijo mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

* * *

**_POV. Natsu_**

Han pasado varias horas desde que Lucy desapareció. Happy, Loke y yo la buscamos con desesperación por todo el bosque y sus alrededores pero no la encontramos, ni tampoco una pista que nos dijera que sucedió con ella, pareciera como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Estuvimos buscándola sin descansar toda la noche y madrugada, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo.

Nos desesperamos al no encontrarla, entonces decidimos que lo mejor por el momento era ir al gremio para pedir ayuda a nuestros compañeros.

Todo un día completo ha pasado desde la desaparición de Lucy. Llegamos al gremio al medio día, entramos corriendo sin importar nada más que Lucy, pedir ayuda y encontrar a Lucy. Fuimos corriendo con desesperación hacia el viejo… él estaba en la barra sentado, él al vernos en ese estado nos preguntó que sucedió y nosotros le contestamos…

- **Lucy ha desaparecido.**

En ese momento el gremio se quedó en absoluto silencio, hasta que…

- **¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLA!**

Grite con desesperación al no ver que ninguno de mis compañeros se movía, el viejo reacciono. Nos preguntó que sucedió y de la forma más resumida le dije.

- **No sé exactamente en qué momento desapareció pero cuando me gire a mirarla ya no estaba, l-la buscamos por horas y solo e-encontrarnos sus llaves. Loke, Happy y yo, l-l-la estuvimos buscando por todo el bosque y los alrededores… p-pero no la encontramos. ¡VIEJO HAY QUE ENCONTRARLA!**

Hable muy nervioso y rápido, el no saber nada de ella me estaba desesperando. El viejo estuvo unos segundo pensando el asunto, entonces se paró en la barra y llamo la atención de todos.

- **¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, NUESTRA MISION MÁS IMPORTANTE SERA: ENCONTRAR A LUCY!**

Grito el viejo, sacando del trance a todos. Ese mismo día el viejo nos organizó en grupo para dividirnos y buscarla mejor por todo el lugar y los alrededores. La encontraríamos a como sea.

En mi grupo de búsqueda estaba Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Loke quien seguiría en nuestro mundo hasta encontrarla, y yo por supuesto. A nuestro equipo le toco buscar en los alrededores, en los pueblos cercanos encontrarla o buscar alguna información que nos llevara a ella.

Pasaron las horas, íbamos de calle en calle, de pueblo en pueblo que encontrábamos en los alrededores del bosque… pero a pesar de nuestros de los esfuerzo que pusimos… no dimos con ella… preguntamos en los pueblos cercanos si la vieron por esos lugares o si sabían algo sobre ella, lo que fuera aunque sea lo más mínimo, pero siempre eran las mismas respuestas…

**- No, lo siento… no la he visto.**

**- Lo siento no sé nada.**

**- Mmm… no, no creo haberla visto.**

Tampoco detectaba su aroma… como era posible que ella desapareciera sin dejar algún rastro. Estar en ese situación me desesperaba, sentí un gran peso en mi ser, un dolor al no saber que le paso.

Lucy.

Ella desapareció y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, porque estaba cegado por el enojo. Si tan solo lo hubiera dejado pasar, sé que ella no lo dijo con la intención de herir mis sentimientos… pero como dicen él hubiera no existe.

Otro día más pasado, mi equipo acampo en el bosque, para descansar y seguir al día siguiente con la búsqueda. Yo les aclare que no debíamos parar, que cada segundo perdido es una oportunidad menos para encontrarla, pero Erza me sugirió que debíamos retomar fuerza, para buscarla mejor mañana y así dar con ella. A pesar de no estar del todo de acuerdo, tuve que hacer caso. Me ofrecieron comida, pero en esos momentos no tenía hambre, mi cuerpo se estaba enfocando en buscar a Lucy y llevarla de regreso al gremio con migo.

Esa noche no dormí, me quede pesando, mientras miraba el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, entonces me di cuenta de varias cosas, que antes por lo distraído que soy no me di cuenta.

Lucy es indispensable en mi vida.

Tengo que encontrarla a como dé lugar y llevarla conmigo de regreso al gremio.

Erza es muy mandona y malhumorada. Y come demasiados pasteles de fresa.

Las estrellas en el cielo me recordaban a Lucy, siempre tan brillante e iluminando mi vida.

Happy quiere solucionar todo con pescados.

Lucy tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

Me sentí mal cuan dijo que los dragones no existían, y me dolió aún más porque fue ella quien lo dijo.

Gray es un pervertido sin remedio.

La seguridad de Lucy es más importante que la mía.

Laxus es un engreído.

Todos en el gremio me ven raro cuando estoy con Lucy y no sé por qué.

Cuan vi como Lucy del Futuro morir enfrente de mis ojos, sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba.

Siempre estoy dispuesto a salvarla, no importa lo peligroso que fuera.

Hasta este momento me he dado cuenta, que Lucy siempre está en mi mente, en cada momento del día, siempre está presente y jamás me había dado cuenta. Y por último y la más importante…

Amo a Lucy.

Porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta, si tenía las respuesta enfrente de mi… porque ahora que Lucy desapareció me doy cuenta que ella es junto con Happy las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Porque nadie me lo aclaro…

"- Se guuuuustan"

Un recuerdo de Happy molestándonos a Lucy y a mí con su frase molesta llego a mi mente… en ese momento sentí pena y verguenza por mí, siempre me lo han dicho y por ciego y distraído nunca me di cuenta del significado de esa frase. Y por qué yo no respondía nada, ni me molestaba eso, solo los ignoraba y seguía con lo mío.

La noche paso lenta y con calma…

"Lucy"

Fue lo último que pensé, y me quede dormido… sentí como alguien me agitaba, abrí mis ojos y vi a Happy moviendo y diciendo que era hora de seguir buscando a Lucy.

"Amo a Lucy"

Sonó en mi cabeza nuevamente ese pensamiento, sentí en mi interior calma, una calidez extraña, pero sobre todo me sentía feliz al tener en claro porque me gusta tanto estar cerca de Lucy. Sin esperar más, con mis fueras recuperadas y mis ánimos en alto, inicie junto con mis amigos la búsqueda de Lucy.

Hoy la encontraría.

Pero pasó otro día más y otro más y otro más… y no la encontrábamos. Buscamos por todas las ciudades, pueblos y no dábamos con ella… pareciera que Lucy desaprecio de la faz de Earth Land.

Como era posible que no diéramos con ella… aunque sea la más mínima pista, pero nada, solo no encontrábamos información que nos llevara con ella.

Los días siguieron pasando, el ánimo en todos se vio afectado, una apreciado amiga desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Lucy.

Mi Lucy. No aparecía.

Paso un mes y otro y otro, hasta que paso un año, desde la desaparición de Lucy… pero yo no desistía en su búsqueda… yo la encontraría no importaba cuanto tiempo me llevara, no me importaba si los años pasaran no desistiría…

Pero tenía que hacer misiones para poder pagar la renta del cuarto de Lucy, para cuando la encontrara ella tuviera su cuarto como lo dejo.

Porque la encontraría. Claro que lo haría.

Mi rutina era la siguiente: ir al gremio tomar una misión, completarla, pagar la renta del mes del cuarto de Lucy y viajar por las ciudades y pueblos en busca de información que me llevara con ella.

Un año paso desde que Lucy desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ya no sonreía como antes, ya no peleaba con nadie, ya no platicaba con nadie, solo iba por misiones al gremio, las cumplía rápido y seguía buscándola.

El tiempo siguió pasando, no me había dado cuenta que mi vida sin Lucy es muy tristeza y sola, aunque tengo siempre a mi lado a Happy no es lo mismo…

Tres años han pasado desde ese día… Todavía recuerdo con dolor el día que ella desapareció… la desesperación y la tristeza que sentía al no encontrarla…

* * *

_"Sabes Lucy, el gremio ha cambiado mucho sin ti… las cosas no son las mismas… tú eras la que iluminaba el gremio, la que nos unía. Gracias a ti, el pervertido y yo logramos hacer equipo con Erza, a pesar que no nos llevábamos bien, pero fue por ti que lo conseguimos. Te extraño demasiado, cada día sin ti ha sido un infierno._

_Pasamos tan bellos, malos e inolvidables momentos juntos. Cada pequeño detalle sin importancia que hacías a mi lado, cada sonrisa, cada misión, cada mirada, cada palabra son los que más atesoro como nada en el mundo, cada momento que pase a tu lado son los que invaden mi mente al recordarte…_

_Nunca pensé que el no tenerte a mi lado doliera tanto… te extraño demasiado… como puede ser que en menos de un segundo te alejaste de mi vida sin explicación… cómo es posible que desaparecieras sin dejar rastro… como pudimos terminar así… la vida en un momento cambia de un modo que sorprende… quedándonos en la nada… solo lo que hay dentro de uno…_

_Vago por las calles de Magnolia, desorientado, confundido, ya no ser que hacer Lucy, pues lo único que hago es pensar en TI… y mi corazón da gritos buscándote. En mi mente está claro que ya no estas, pero es mi corazón que no lo quiere aceptar, me hace falta tu cariño y tu calor, Lucy… como alivio este dolor de no tenerte a mi lado._

_Aún recuerdo esas ves cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en las calles de Hargeon… y ahora me encuentro aquí solo y vacío… sabes que es lo que más me duele… el pensar que no te volveré a ver jamás…_

_Me dicen que es momento de dejarte… que es lo que tú hubieras querido… pero como dejarte ir si era la persona que yo más he amado en mi vida…_

_Esta situación es difícil… y aguantarlo ya no puedo… dejarte ir… yo no quiero… ¡COMO LE EXPLICO A MI CORAZON QUE YA NO ESTAS! Como decirle que sin ti… puede seguir… como fingir para que no se dé cuenta que ya no estas junto a mí… ¡¿Cómo?!_

_Daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo atrás para verte una vez más, abrazarte y nunca volverte a soltar… daría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado una vez más… lo nuestro pudo pero no fue… me arrepiento horriblemente haberte ignorado ese día… ese día quedara marcado en mi ser para siempre…_

_Lucy… si no te encuentro en esta vida… te prometo que en te encontrare en la que sigue y nada ni nadie nos separaran…_

_Sabes… tú lograste muchos cambios en mí. Me enseñantes nuevos sentimientos y emociones. Me enseñaste a ser responsable, me enseñaste a pensar antes que actuar, me enseñaste que mientras tengas a nuestros amigos cerca, lo podemos todo. Me enseñaste a amar… Te amo. Y tal vez ya es tarde para decírtelo… pero es lo que siento en estos momentos… Sabes, hay algo que quise decirte y nunca pude…_

_Lucy… gracias por haberme dejado conocerte._

* * *

- **Natsu…** - me hablo alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ese día yo fui como siempre al gremio a buscar una misión para pagar la renta del cuarto de Lucy, estaba parado buscando una misión con suficiente dinero para pagar la renta de Lucy y para guardar para el viaje – **ya es momento** – era Lisanna quien me hablaba, yo la mire sin comprender que es lo que me intentaba decir – **ya han pasado tres años** – me dijo mientras me miraba con lastima. Cambie mi rostro de confundido a enojado.

-** Y eso que **– le respondí fríamente.

- **Esto no es bueno para ti… te estas lastimando… es momento que la dejes ir… es probable que ella este m…**

- **Ni se te ocurra decirlo **– sentí como la sangre me hervía al momento que me di cuenta lo que intento decir Lisanna… jamás me rendiré en su búsqueda…

- **Pero Natsu… nos preocupas…**

- **No me importa.**

- **¡NATSU ELLA NO QUISIERA QUE ESTUVIERAS ASI! ¡ENTIENDELO!**

- **¡TU QUE SABES LO QUE ELLA QUIERE! ¡TU NO SABES NADA!**

- **¡YA HA PASADO TRES AÑOS DESDE QUE ELLA DESAPARECIO!** – todos en el gremio nos miraban, lo que inicio con una plática termino en una discusión.

- **¡NO ME IMPORTA LOS AÑOS QUE ME LLEVE, YO LA ENCONTRARE!** – le grite mientras me giraba para irme a la misión.

- **¡PERO… NATSU ENTIENDE…!**

- **¡No Lisanna...!** – me gire para afrontarla nuevamente – **cuando todos creyeron que tú estabas muerta… no lo acepte… ¡TE BUSQUE Y TE BUSCQUE POR MAS DE UN AÑO Y MEDIO… HASTA QUE…** - me calle de golpe al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir, baje mi mirada, no soportaba ver sorpresa y tristeza en los ojos de Lisanna.

- **Hasta que… conociste a Lucy** – dijo a completando lo que iba a decir.

- **Lisanna yo no quis…**

- **Lo sé** – me respondió con una sonrisa tristeza.

- **Ella jamás te remplazo** – intente arreglar lo que provoque.

- **Lo sé** – me dijo nuevamente.

- **Es solo que…** - en ese momento cerré mis ojos y la imagen de Lucy apareció en mi cabeza, me sonreía solo como ella sabía, me miraba con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, de ellos destilaba bondad y amabilidad – **_"la amo" _**– pensé mientras sonreía.

- **Lo sabemos** – me respondió Lisanna, yo alce mi mirada confundido, ella sonreía – **lo dijiste en voz** **alta** – no pude evitar sonrojarme – **aunque** **creo que nos dimos cuenta antes que tú mismo te dieras cuenta** - No supe que responder… me quede sin habla **– y estoy segura que ella igual te amo** – me di cuenta que lo dijo en pasado, lo cual me molesto.

- **No hables de ella en pasado. Ella no está muerta** – le con esto con frialdad en mis palabras.

- **Natsu… no quiero herirte pero ya es hora que la dejes ir… **- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

- **No** – le conteste mientras me retrocedía.

- **Ella tiene razón, Natsu** – intervino en la conversación Gray.

- **Tu también Gray** – le dije enojado y decepcionado que el también creyera que Lucy… que nuestra Lucy… que MI LUCY….

- **Natsu… el que la dejes ir, no significa que no te importe ella… **- esta vez fue Erza quien se colocó enfrente de mí, yo los miraba sin entender por qué me decían todo esto…

- **Natsu~… ya es momento…**

- **Happy… tu no… por favor tu no…** - dije mientras retrocedía.

- **Natsu saca lo que tienes guardado dentro… solo así la podrás dejar ir…**

- **Mira… porque me hacen esto…** - sentía como mi garganta se cerraba…

- **Es lo mejor, Natsu. Has hecho todo lo que estaba en ti para poder encontrarla… es hora de decir ADIOS…**

- **V-Viejo… n-no me p-p-pidas que… por favor** – sentí mis garganta cerrarse… empecé a ver borroso… sentí como algo mojado caída por cara… - **¿e-está lloviendo?** – pregunte mientras miraba al techo y me secaba esa gota de agua…

- **No, Natsu. Estas llorando…** - me dijo Lisanna enfrente de mí.

- **¡NO… SI LLORO ES COMOSI ME DIERA POR VENCIDO A NO VERLA NUNCA MAS! **– le grite alejándome de ella… entonces me di cuenta que efectivamente estaba llorando… me seca las lágrimas con mi mano, pero más y más salían de mis ojos…

- **Natsu… todos te apoyamos… no está solo** – me dijo Lisanna – **solo déjanos sanarte un poco tu corazón** – me dijo mientras me abrazaba… ya no pude más con la presión de perder a Lucy y estalle en llanto, correspondiendo el abrazo de Lisanna…

- **L-Lucy no está… L-L-Lucy ya no r-r-regresara** – deje entre cortado… aceptando por fin la cruel realidad en la que estaba.

- **Si, Natsu… pero ella siempre estará a tu lado… cuidándote y amándote…**

* * *

_"Natsu… ya no llores por mí… estoy en un lugar lleno de luz… donde existe paz y no hay maldad… es muy bello aquí es un enorme campo dorado, sabes no estoy sola estoy con mi mamá, mi papá y con Michelle… solo quiero que seas feliz y que te valla bien en la vida… aunque no esté a tu lado para compartirla… y cuando sea el momento espero verte aquí…"_

Me levante agitado… me di cuenta que aún era de noche… soñé con Lucy… con MI Lucy… ella me decía sobre que debo seguir adelante…

- **L-Lucy… por favor no te despidas…** - dije con tristeza al recordar el sueño, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo… ella esperaría por mí - **Lucy… solo espérame…**

* * *

**POV. Normal**

Ha pasado un año desde que Natsu acepto la realidad, donde Lucy no estaba a su lado… todos en el gremio… se comportaban lo más normal posible… Kana iba por su tercer barril del día, a su lado se encontraba su actual novio Laxus quien le decía que se moderara con la bebida… Elfman, Max, Gajeel y Gray peleaban en una de sus peleas sin sentido. Mientras que Juvia con siete meses de embarazo y Levi con cinco meses de embarazo alentaban a sus esposos, a su lado estaba Lily comiendo un kiwi quien cuidaba de la esposa de Gajeel mientras el peleaba, por otra parte Evegreen negaba con la cabeza mientras cargaba a su pequeño hijo de un año, mientras veía al grandulón pelear y diciendo lo muy hombre que era… Mirajane hablaba muy íntimamente con su actual esposo Freed. Macao y Wakaba hablaban sobre la juventud del gremio y que tan rápido crecían, sintiéndose viejos… Romeo y Wendy hablaban muy cariñosos llevaban actualmente más de un año siendo novios, ellos estaban en una mesa apartada de las peleas, a sus lados estaba Happy y Charle… que al fin se le hizo al gato azul, la gatita blanca lo acepto por fin. Jet y Droy se dieron por vencidos en cuanto a Levy y esperaban con ansias encontrar a su chica ideal. Lisanna por su parte hablando con su mejor amigo Natsu, hablaban sobre temas al azar y sobre los avances en el estado del peli-rosa. Ella estaba de visita en el gremio, actualmente ella vive en otra ciudad, donde vive con su esposo Sting Eucliffe, en la espera de su primer hijo, llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo.

_"Lucy, definitivamente el gremio no lo mismo sin ti… pero cada día hacemos lo posible por avanzar y mirar hacia el futuro… que es lo que estoy segura que tu deseabas… no te preocupes por mi… cada día estoy mejor, aunque jamás te olvidare y dudo encontrara a alguien que llene ese vacío en mi corazón… hace tiempo que el recordarte ya no lloro pero eso no disminuye el dolor que siento… estoy seguro que algún día nos encontraremos ya sea en esta vida o en la que sigue. Te amare por siempre Lucy Heartphilia"_

* * *

**_Quería olvidarte y para eso compre un libro y en su primera página decía "no se olvida a quien se ama todavía"_**

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**.**

**¿Quieren que ahí termine? o ¿Quieren un final feliz?**

**. **

_**Peace and Love 3**_

_**Written by: rbDragneel04 (rebekah-chan)**_


	2. La ilusión de un amor que se extinguió

_**¡ARIGATOU! deberas muchas gracias los que leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios me dieron ánimos para subir el segundo capitulo... Si mas les dejo la continuacion de:**_

_**La desaparición de Lucy.**_

* * *

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**_

Narración

**- Dialogo**

_"Pensamientos de Natsu" _

**_Sueño_**

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**_

_- ¡NATSUUU~! ¡VAS MUY RAPIDO!... "Yo creo que los dragones ya no existen"... Yo y mi bocota..._

_- Natsu~, no crees que deberíamos ir más lento. Se está alejando un poco de nosotros_

_- Perdóname, Natsu..._

_- Happy… no crees que está muy callada... ¡HAPPY ¿DONDE ESTA, LUCY?!_

_- Lucy ha desaparecido... ¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLA!_

_"Sabes, hay algo que quise decirte y nunca pude… Lucy… gracias por haberme dejado conocerte."_

_Tres años han pasado desde ese día… Todavía recuerdo con dolor el día que ella desapareció… la desesperación y la tristeza que sentía al no encontrarla…_

_- ¡NATSU ELLA NO QUISIERA QUE ESTUVIERAS ASÍ! ¡ENTIÉNDELO!_

_- ¡No Lisanna...! cuando todos creyeron que tú estabas muerta… no lo acepte… ¡TE BUSQUE Y TE BUSQUE POR MAS DE UN AÑO Y MEDIO… HASTA QUE… _

_- Hasta que… conociste a Lucy..._

_- Es solo que... la amo..._

_- Lo sabemos_

_- Has hecho todo lo que estaba en ti para poder encontrarla… es hora de decir ADIÓS…_

_- L-Lucy no está… L-L-Lucy ya no r-r-regresara._

_- Si, Natsu… pero ella siempre estará a tu lado… cuidándote y amándote…_

_"Lucy, definitivamente el gremio no lo mismo sin ti… pero cada día hacemos lo posible por avanzar y mirar hacia el futuro… que es lo que estoy segura que tu deseabas... Te amare por siempre Lucy Heartphilia"_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_"Tú y yo sabemos que nos llevamos bien, por eso no entiendo porque te marchas..._ _Sabes que me entristece, pero voy a encontrarte, aunque huyas y te escondas te encontrare... no importa lo obstáculos del camino. No huyas quédate conmigo, viviremos grandes aventuras..._

_¡No te diré adiós!"_

* * *

**_- ¿No crees qué te pasaste, Natsu? – comento un poco molesta una joven de cabello rubio._**

**_- AYE~… Así es Natsu~ - dijo un gato de color azul, restándole importancia al asunto._**

**_- De nade "AYE", gato parlanchín… ¡DESTRUYO MEDIA CIUDAD…! - dijo mientras se agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos - ¡y con eso más de la mitad de la recompensa! – dijo esto con un aura oscura a su alrededor muy deprimida._**

**_- Hahaha… pero nos divertimos, ¿verdad, Happy? – comento muy feliz un chico de cabello rosa, con una de sus grandes sonrisas, mientras caminaba con sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza._**

**_- ¡AYE, Sir! – contesto el gato apoyando lo que dijo el peli-rosa, que iba volando en medio de los dos magos._**

**_- ¡Ufff~! Con ustedes no hay remedio – dijo con rendición la rubia mientras colocaba su mano en su frente y negaba._**

**_- No te preocupes, Lucy. Llegando al gremio escogemos otra misión para que a completes para la renta de tu casa – le dijo el joven peli-rosa con una gran sonrisa. La chica lo miro sorprendida, su mirada se ilumino y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._**

**_- ¡AYEE! – contesto la rubia muy feliz. El peli-rosa la miro y también sonrió…_**

**_Pero de repente una gran nube oscura se colocó sobre ellos oscureciendo todo y ocultado el hermoso sol amarillo que los iluminaba… se escuchaba el sonido de los arboles cuando el viento soplaba, los tres se pusieron en guardia… en ese momento una grieta se abrió debajo de ellos, provocado que la joven rubia cayera dentro de esa gran grieta…_**

**_- ¡KYA~! – grito con miedo cuando sintió como su cuerpo caí, pero sintió como algo o más bien alguien la agarraba de la mano antes de que ella cayera._**

**_- ¡Te-Tengo Lucy! – dijo con dificultad el mago al sostener a su amiga, no es que pesara mucho ella, sino que pareciera que si la estuvieran jalando desde abaja - ¡N-No te preocupes… te no soltare…! – le dijo para intentar calmarla – r-regresaremos jun-tos al g-gremio – le dijo esto último con una de sus tantas sonrisas. La maga tenía una mirada de miedo y pánico en sus ojos, sentía como algo la jalaba de sus pies, y también veía como el peli-rosa junto con el gato azul, que también estaba ayudando a jalarla, también iban cayendo poco a poco con ella… sintió miedo que ellos terminara iguala ella, entonces una sonrisa tristes te se formó en sus labios…_**

**_- N-Natsu… suéltame – le dijo como aceptando su destino._**

**_- ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! – grito el mago al escuchar lo que ella dijo - ¡NO! ¡NO TE SOLTARE… JAMAS LUCY… ENTIENDELO… TE SACARE DE AHÍ… YA LO VERAS!_**

**_- ¡NO TE RINDAS, LUCY! ¡ TE SACAREMOS DE AHÍ! - le dijo el gato azul que estaba jalando del chaleco al peli-rosa._**

**_- ¡AHHHH! – grito con desesperación el mago, y puso más fuerza de la que estaba usando para jalar a su amiga. Peor por más fuerza que usara no lograba sacarla. La rubia se dio cuenta que cada vez se jalaban más y más hacia abajo… le dedico una sonrisa mas._**

**_- Cuida a Happy, cuida al gremio y cuídate, Natsu – le dijo en forma de despedida mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos – nunca dejes de sonreir…_**

**_- L-Lucy… n-ni se te ocurra me entiendes… no dejare…_**

**_- Perdóname, Natsu… - fue lo último que escucho salir de la boca de la maga, cuando ella soltó la mano del peli-rosa._**

**_- ¡NOOOOOOO~! ¡LUCYYY~! – grito con desesperación al ver como la maga rubia desaparecía entre la oscuridad de la grieta, el estiraba su mano para intentar en vano alcanzarla…_**

Se despertó agitado, sentándose de golpe en su cama, gotas y gotas de sudor rodaban por su cara, su corazón latía con fuerza y respiraba muy rápido, alzo su mano para limpiar el poco de sudor que tenía en su frente, la alzo en el aire y noto que su mano al igual que su cuerpo estaba temblando. Sintió ese sueño tan real… tan verdadero… sitio las misma emociones que sintió ese día cuando Lucy desapareció y también sintió el dolor de las últimas palabras que escucho de ella _"- Perdóname, Natsu"_… la perdida de la rubia todavía le afectaba… a pesar del tiempo que paso…

_"Otra vez soñé con ella… otra vez soñé con Lucy… no hay día que ella no esté presente en mi…_

_"- Perdóname, Natsu"_

_Fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de ella… de ese día… cuando ella desapareció sin dejar algún rastro…_

_Mire por mi ventana y me di cuenta que era de día… otro día mas que no está junto a mi… me hace tanta falta… mi vida sin ella ha sido tan solitario… Lucy… la extraño demasiado… han pasado cuatro años desde que ella no está en mi vida… aunque no soy el mismo Natsu alegre y sonriente que era cuando ella estaba, intento dar lo mejor de mí, para intentar vivir… la vida que nos tocaba vivir juntos…_

_Lucy, sabes tengo el apoyo de todos nuestros amigos, ellos me han ayudado a avanzar poco a poco… a poder soportar entrar al gremio y no verte ahí, sentada en la barra, alzando tu mano, con una sonrisa en tu rostro mientras me dices…_

_"- Natsu… busquemos hagamos una misión…"_

_Como extraño esas veces que entraba a tu casa y me decías…_

_"- ¡USA LA PUERTA!"_

_O simplemente cuando decías mi nombre…_

_"- Natsu"_

_Nunca me di cuenta que me alegrabas el día con tu sola presencia…_

_A pesar que tengo más de un año de haber aceptado la realidad donde tú no estás, todavía algo dentro de mí que no pierde la esperanza que un día regresaras… y yo estaré esperándote hoy y cada día que viva…_

_Paso los días esperando que un día llegues e ilumines mi vida con tu sonrisa… porque quedaron tantas cosas por contarte, tantas cosas por vivir a tu lado, tantas misiones por hacer, tantas sonrisas por compartir... solo deseo estar a tu lado… con la espera que un día que nuestros ojos se encuentren nuevamente… y si un día te encuentro no perderé ni un solo momento… ni perderé el tiempo a tu lado por mi absurdo ego._

_Tengo miedo, Lucy… de no verte nunca más… solo quiero que mi alma sea fuerte y soporte el tiempo que estoy viviendo sin ti…"_

El Dragón Slayer del Fuego se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama pensando mientras observando una pintura que hizo Reedus tiempo atrás, donde salía él pasando su brazo sobre los hombre de Lucy, él sonreía mostrando su perfecta dentadura mientras miraba a Lucy, mientras que ella lo miraba con un sonrojo muy claro en sus mejillas pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Happy volando alrededor de ellos con su patitas tapándose su boca, diciendo – _se guuuuuuustan_ – esa fue una de las tantas veces que Happy les decía eso, que en todas esas veces donde a él parecía no molestarle, mientras que Lucy solo se sonrojaba... pero que según Happy ellos dos nunca negaban.

Sonreía con tristeza al ver esa foto… parecían una familia: la rubia, el peli-rosa y el gato azul… una familia algo rara… pero feliz…

- **Solo nos duró tres años, nee Lucy… solo tres años estuvimos así… riendo los tres… juntos…** - dijo el chico con tristeza, mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro… al sentir esa gota húmeda rápidamente se la limpio, porque le prometió no volver a llorar… ya han pasado cuatro años desde que ella desapareció sin dejar algún rastro… y le prometió que sonreiría… por ella… viviría la vida que iban a vivir los dos juntos… pero ahora solo sería él… solo… esta es la vida que le toco… solo él y los recuerdo de las personas que más amo y perdió. Primero Igneel y ahora ella...

_"Lucy, yo sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, algún día aun si no es esta vida. Porque me dejaste con esa sonrisa que me enamoro de ti, y con esa sonrisa te podre encontrar donde quiera que te encuentres… solo espérame."_

**_Capítulo 2. La ilusión de un amor que se extinguió_**

Miro hacia arriba, noto un símbolo extraño, parecía ser un hada con cola, luego dirigió su vista a unas letras en color rojo, que se encontraban debajo de ese símbolo, el cual decía: FAIRY TAIL.

Observo con más detenimiento el edificio que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Era un edificio muy grande y extravagante, tal vez tenía tres o cuatro pisos. Se notaba que era muy amplio por dentro, también observo que tenía un patio trasero enorme… GIGANTESCO… Ese edificio extravagante estaba rodea por un enorme portón de color plateado, con las mis palabras grabadas en color plateado y un poco más chico que el letrero rojo.

Como vio que el portón estaba abierto, opto por entrar, ya que la curiosidad le gano, y más por ese extraño símbolo en forma de hada con cola. Dio unos cuantos pasos para quedar enfrente de la gran puerta que daba hacia un gran salón lleno de personas. Observo con cuidado hacia adentro, abrió muy grande sus ojos y se estremeció por lo que vio a dentro, provocando que se ocultara del lado izquierdo de la entrada de ese edificio.

Sintió algo en su interior cuando vio a la gente de ese lugar… nervios, pánico… tal vez, ya que era muy nerviosa y sobre todo tímida, y más cuando se trataba de conocer gente nueva. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y respiraba muy rápido.

Cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo, luego exhalo para que con ese aire sacar todo el miedo que sentía en ese momento, o por lo menos parte de el. Intento llenarse de valor para poder mirar nuevamente ese extraño lugar, ya que no hizo un viaje tan largo como para acobardarse en el último momento… **_"Tienes que ser fuerte… te tomo tiempo venir hasta aquí como para acobardarte… solo asómate… solo hazlo" _**se decía mentalmente la chica mientras empuñaba ambas manos enfrente de su pecho decididamente. Respiro nuevamente para disipar sus nervios y poder observar el lugar. Con el poco valor que logro juntar, asomo un poco la cabeza en la puerta enorme que daba hacia ese gran salón, miro con nerviosismo y timidez todo lo que sucedía en ese lugar….

Lo primero que noto y sobre todo le llamo la atención, fue un grupo de cuatro hombres peleando entre ellos… uno era un hombre enorme de músculos gigantes y cabello plateado que decía algo sobre – **mi pequeño hijo es más hombre que ustedes** – gritaba mientras se señalaba así mismo con su dedo pulgar acompañado de una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo. También vio a otro hombre de cuerpo más pequeño que el primero de piel clara y cabello rubio, intentando escapar de la pelea gateando por el suelo, pero lo cual no lograba porque un muchacho de cabello negro y largo con algunos percing en su rostro lo arrastraba de regreso a la riña mientras decía con cierto tono de malicia – **GEEHE… ¿A dónde vas, Max? **– un leve cosquilleo paso por la espalda de la chica al escucharlo decir eso, y sintiendo pena y compasión por el pequeño rubio… sacudió su cabeza para poder sacar ese temor en cuando vio al escalofriante muchacho y poder seguir observando el lugar, entonces abrió los ojos, de repente, cuando posiciono sus vista en el otro muchacho que peleaba, se sonrojo y cerro sus ojos rápidamente, pagándose de nuevo a la pared que estaba a lado de la puerta, coloco su puño derecho cerca de su corazón para intentar calmarse por lo que vio… lo que vio fue a un chico de cabello azul estaba solo en bóxer dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, lo cual parecía ser de lo más normal para ellos… la chica se asomó nuevamente… abrió sus ojos pero muy despacio… poco a poco empezó a observar el lugar nuevamente, pero esta vez los posiciono en otro lugar lejos del chico desnudo, más exactamente, en dos muchachas que le llamaron la atención, ya que ambas tenían el cabello azul y al bajar un poco su mirada noto unos pequeños bultos donde se supone esta la barriga, entonces imagino que ambas estaban embarazadas, también noto que ambas estaban mirando la pelea de los cuatro extraños chicos, pero en lugar de detenerlos, ellas los alentaban a seguir peleando. La peli-azul más alta decía – **¡Gray-sama demuestre que es el más sexi!** – gritaba con cierto cariño mientras tenía dos corazoncitos en los ojos. Mientras que la otra chica de cabello azul y de estatura más baja gritaba – **¡GAZILLE… GOLPEALOS FUERTE!** – mientras que daba golpes al aire, como si estuviera boxeando, se veía muy curiosa haciendo esos movimientos. La chica que observaba todo desde afuera bajo un poco más su vista y noto algo que no había visto y que era sumamente extraño para ella, parecía ser un gato de color negro parado curiosamente en sus dos patitas traseras con un pequeña espada en su espalda, mientras sostenía con sus otras dos patitas una fruta verde, parecía un Kiwi, el cual al parecer estaba comiendo muy a gusto.

La chica siguió observando y noto que otra chica no muy lejos de los dos peli-azules, también observaba la pelea de los cuatro hombres, era una chica de cabello castaño, la cual negaba con la cabeza algo mientras que hablaba con su bebe que traía abrazado cerca de su pecho y le sonreía cálidamente, eso le dio cierta calidez a la chica que miraba en secreto.

Siguió observando giro su vista hacia la izquierda, y vio algo que le sorprendió mucho, una muchacha de cabello Cataño que parecía de su edad sentada sobre una mesa de madera de piernas cruzadas muy al estilo ninja, vio como ella estaba bebiendo, lo que parecía cerveza, directo de un enorme barril, y noto que a su lado estaban dos barriles más de cervezas tiradas en el suelo, vacías… y a su lado también se encontraba un chico musculoso de cabello rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho, que le decía algunas cosas mientras señalaba los barriles de cervezas que estaban en el suelo, la muchacha solo le sonreía en respuesta, al parecer los efectos del alcohol ya estaban surgiendo en ella.

En otra mesa, a lado del rubio y la castaña borracha, se encontraba una pareja hablando muy cariñosos y animadamente, era un hombre de cabello negro y corto que vestía de forma vaquera, al igual que la mujer de cabello verde que se encontraba enfrente de él, ambos miraban con cariño a un pequeño niño de unos dos años que comía. Al lado de la mujer se encontraba una niña de cabello largo y castaño que igual comía lo que parecía una pierna de pollo.

Siguió observando más el lugar, dirigiendo su vista hacia lo que parecía ser una barra, vio a una alegre chica de cabello plateado platicar muy a gusto y muy cerca de un chico de cabello verde, sus rostro por el contrario de la chica, mostraba seriedad y casi sin ninguna emoción en él, pero eso parecía no molestar a la muchacha albina, que le sonreía cálidamente.

La chica que se encontraba observando todo el salón con detenimiento, giro su vista hacia la derecha de donde se encontraba la chica albina y el chico peli-verde hablando, noto a dos señores, uno de cabello purpura que tomaba una jarra de cerveza y a otro señor de cabello color marrón que igual tomaba una jarra de cerveza pero que al mismo tiempo fumaba con su pipa color café, noto que hablaban un tanto decaídos, observando como un aura negra se formaba a su alrededores, mientras miraban a todos los jóvenes del lugar, la chica sintió pena por ellos.

La muchacha siguió observando más ese lugar, giro hacia la derecha pero más al fondo y vio en una mesa a dos jóvenes hablando muy cerca entre ellos, uno era un chico de cabello café, que usaba una bufanda roja, mientras miraba a una chica que tenía enfrente, ella tenía el cabello largo y de color azul, noto un leve sonrojo en el rostro de ambos chicos, provocando que sonriera involuntariamente por lo que vio. Por otra parte, pero en la misma mesa del chico castaño y de la chica peli-azul, estaban otros dos gatos hablando, bueno la gatita blanca que usaba un lindo vestido es la que hablaba con un rostro serio mientras que enfrente de ella estaba otro gato pero de color azul que comía un pescado muy alegremente. Se veía lindo juntos y muy felices.

Siguió observando el lugar y vio a otras personas, como a dos hombres uno un poco gordo de cabello castaño y a otro pero flaco de cabello naranja, hablando muy a gustos en la barra del gremio. También a una mujer de cabello purpura, hablar con un tipo raro que bailaba muy alocadamente para su edad, a su lado estaba un hombre muy refinado que pintaba un cuadro y por lo que alcanzado a ver era sobre de todos los que estaban en ese gran salón. En una mesa hacia la izquierda se encontraba otro grupo de jóvenes hablando mientras comían, en otra mesa del mismo lado estaban tres jóvenes más que bebían jarras de cervezas.

Continúo la muchacha observando el gran salón… se asomó un poco más hacia adentro para posicionar su vista hacia la izquierda en el fondo del gran salón y vio en una mesa un tanto retirada a dos jóvenes hablar muy juntos, era una chica de cabello plateado que reía de las cosas que le decía el chico que estaba enfrente de ella, era un chico de cabello rosa que usaba una bufanda blanca, que tenía una gran sonrisa.

La chica observo más a ese par de jóvenes, y observo como la chica de cabello plateado se paró de su lugar para buscar algo que se le cayó, notando un leve bulto en el estómago de la muchacha albina entonces se dio cuenta que ella también estaba embarazada, como las otras dos peli-azules, y al parecer el padre del bebe estaba muy feliz, eso pensó ella al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro del chico peli-rosa mientras miraba a la albina y acariciaba el bulto en el estómago donde se supone está creciendo él bebe.

Estuvo uno momentos entretenida observando a esa singular pareja, y al retos de las personas que estaban dentro de ese gran salón, quedo maravillada por el ambiente aunque era un poco extraño, también era muy cálido y familiar, todos sonreían y jugaban… se veían como una gran familia...

- **Se ven… felices** – hablo en voz baja la muchacha con una sonrisa en su rostro… mientras miraba a todos los que estaban adentro de ese gran salón.

- **¿Qué estamos viendo?** – dijo una voz cerca del oído de la muchacha…

- **¡Kya! **– grito la chica al mismo tiempo que daba un leve brinco en el lugar… respiraba muy rápido y sentía como su corazón estaba muy acelerado… subió su mano derecha cerca de su corazón para apaciguar el susto, giro para ver el causante de su asusto, abrió muy grande sus ojos y abrió levemente su boca… intentando pronunciar algunas palabras, pero no salían nada…

- **Hola** – le contesto con su mano derecha alzada y una sonrisa en el rostro. Era un joven alto, de cuerpo bien formado, sus ojos eran morados y un poco rasgados, su cabello era corto y puntiagudo de color negro, su piel era blanca. Vestía una camisa manga larga de color café claro, sobre este un chaleco largo manga cortas de color rojo y un cinturón del mismo color que su camisa, sobre el chaleco, y por ultimo un pantalón negro y unas botas estilo militar de color negro.

- **¿Q-Que haces aquí?** – le pregunto con un leve tartamudo por la sorpresa de verlo ahí. El chico sonrió a un más.

- **Te seguí** – contesto con inocencia mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza. La chica la iba a reprochar del porque lo hizo pero algo o más bien alguien la interrumpió.

- **¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué quieren?** – pregunto una voz imponente que provenía a un lado de ellos, la chica se quedó estática en su lugar, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su espalda, mientras que el joven miro a la persona como si nada. La muchacha giro poco a poco para poder ver a la persona a su lado, era una chica tal vez un par de años mayor que ella de cabello largo y rojo de mirada amenazadora. La chica trago grueso, esa persona sí que provocaba miedo.

- **¿Qué sucede aquí Erza? Escuche un grito** – sonó una voz gruesa y ronca detrás de la chica, quien empezó a temblar en su lugar y agacho su rostro al mismo tiempo que empuñaba ambas manos a su costado. Mientras que el azabache seguía sin imitarse de su lugar y miraba a todos los extraños con una leve sonrisa – **¿Y quiénes son ellos?**

- **Eso es lo que voy a averiguar, Laxus** – dijo Erza mientras miraba al joven azabache y a la chica tímida – **les pregunte… ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?**

- **Y-Yo… **- intento hablar la muchacha, pero su nerviosismo le ganaba, respiro hondo – **solo estamos v-viendo **– contesto muy nerviosa.

- **¿Por qué?** – pregunto esta vez un chica de estatura baja de cabello azul y ojos marrones. El chico azabache estaba callado mirando a todos, esta vez con un rostro serio.

- **Ella quería conocer este gremio** - al fin hablo el chico, para apoyar a su amiga, lo cual ella agradeció con la mirada.

- **Ya veo** – dijo más tranquila Erza – **entonces pasen** – dijo con una sonrisa.

- **G-Gracias** – dijo la chica mientras giraba para ver a Erza y le daba una reverencia en forma de respeto, provocando un sonrojo en la cara de la pelirroja.

Los magos que llegaron a la puerta para saber porque tanto escándalo regresaron a sus actividades. Erza comenzó a entrar al gran salón que era el bar del gremio, seguido de los dos jóvenes, el chico miraba sin expresión en su rostro, mientras que la chica iba con una gran sonrisa maravillada al ver lo grande y espacioso era el lugar…

- **¡WOW! Es gigantesco** – decía la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- **Bienvenidos… aquí es Fairy Tail **– dijo Erza.

- **¡S-SORPRENDENTE!** – dijo la chica maravillada.

- **¿Son nuevos, Erza?** – Pregunto una chica muy hermosa de cabello plateado y ojos azules - **¿Cómo se llaman?**

- **Me llamo Renji** – contesto con una sonrisa el joven azabache.

- **Y-Yo me llama Hitomi** – dijo la chica con una sonrisa y algo apenada.

- **Mucho gusto soy, Mirajane. Él es Freed** – dijo mientras señalaba al joven de cabello verde que se encontraba a su lado.

- **Como saben yo soy Erza** – dijo la pelirroja mientras se señala – **él es Gray** – señalo al chico que llego a su lado.

- **Hola** – contesto con simpleza el chico, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Hitomi agacho su cabeza sonrojada.

- **Gray-sama sus ropas** – dijo una chica peli-azul, en eso el chico se fue corriendo sonrojado a buscar las ropas que dejo por ahí tiradas – **Mucho gusto Hitomo-san y Renji-san, soy Juvia.**

- **Yo soy Lisanna, mucho gusto** – dijo la chica albina que se acercó para presentarse como los demás y también por curiosidad por los dos jóvenes extraños. Ella se paró a un lado de su hermana y atrás de ella otro chico más – **y él es…** - la chica no termino de hablar porque vio la expresión de quien iba a presentar que se encontraba atrás de ella – **Natsu… ¿sucede algo?** – le pregunto al ver como Natsu retrocedía poco a poco, con los ojos muy abierto y balbuceaba cosas.

- **L-L-Lu** – intento decir el peli-rosa, mientras miraba a la chica, pero no se entendía lo que intentaba decir.

- **Natsu **– esta vez fue Erza que le hablo, como vio que no reaccionaba lo sacudió con fuerza - **¡NATSU REACCIONA! ¿Qué te sucede?** – le pregunto la pelirroja al ver así.

- **¿Q-Que le sucede? ¿P-P-Por qué me ve así?** – pregunto la chica nerviosamente al ver como el peli-rosa la miraba.

El chico se detuvo, aparto a Erza y miro con detenimiento a la chica que se encontraba enfrente de ella, miro esos ojos que irradiaban bondad, amabilidad e inocencia, esos pequeños labios rosas, esa nariz respingada, esa dulce y melodiosa voz… solo faltaba una cosa por comprobar… cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, entonces fue que lo comprobó completamente lo que pensaba… ese olor… ese olor era inigualable… solo una persona tenía ese olor característico: árboles de cerezo con un toque de vainilla. No había duda era ella… ERA ELLA… Agacho su cabeza, ensombreciendo su mirada, todo lo miraban extrañados en especial los dos jóvenes viajeros.

- **Te encontré** – dijo en voz baja y profunda el joven peli-rosa, alzo su mirada y todos vieron como sus ojos brillaban por algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir - **¡LUCYYY~!** – grito con una gran sonrisa, mientras que saltaba hacia la chica, ella dio un brinco en su lugar y sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda. En ese momento el chico azabache de nombre Renji, se colocó enfrente de la chica en modo de protección, mientras que Erza agarraba en el aire a Natsu, quien estaba a unos centímetros de caer sobre la chica. Todo en el gremio se quedó callado por la acusación del peli-rosa.

- **¡NATSU, ¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO?!** – le exigió la pelirroja, mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo sacudía sin ninguna delicadeza.

- **P-Pero es Lucy** – dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras señalaba a la chica que se encontraba detrás del azabache. La chica se puso más nerviosa al sentir la mirada de todos los integrantes del gremio, que dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarla e inspeccionarla. Al verla bien, se dieron cuenta que si se parece a Lucy, pero no era ella, en especial por su físico. Erza intento comprender al peli-rosa, ya que la perdida de la rubia fue un duro golpe para el… e intenta ver a la rubia en la chica nueva.

- **Natsu** – dijo más calmadamente pero sin soltarlo, por si se quería aventar nuevamente a ella, el peli-rosa giro su cabeza para mirar a la pelirroja – **mírala bien… no es Lucy **– le intento decir con tacto y delicadeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos, para no destrozar más el corazón del joven peli-rosa. El chico hizo caso y giro para ver nuevamente a la chica… era alta y delgada, pero de cuerpo bien proporcionado como el de Lucy, su piel era clara como la de Lucy, sus ojos eran grande e irradiaban bondad e inocencia como los de Lucy, pero los de ella eran de color gris. Su cabello era largo y liso con un flequillo enfrente de su rostro como el de Lucy, pero el de ella era más largo le llegaba debajo de la cadera además era de color rosa y tenía un listón de color bronce amarrado como un moño casi llegando a las puntas. Vestía un vestido negro de tirantes, que caía en varias capas hasta las rodillas, con una arandela dorada alrededor del cuello del vestido, con un moño igual dorado que caía en su pecho, usaba una botas negras que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas y por ultimo unos guantes largos de color dorados en su manos, que dejaban al descubierto solo sus dedos, con algunos detalles en color café y naranja.

Natsu pestaño varias veces, definitivamente esa chica se parecía mucho a Lucy, pero a la vez no se parecía. Tenían el mismo rostro, pero el cabello y sus ojos no eran los mismos, también su voz era la misma un poco más madura. Erza noto como el cuerpo de Natsu se relajaba, entonces lo soltó poco a poco, todos miraban con tristeza a Natsu y nadie se atrevía a decir algo, todavía la desaparición de Lucy lo afectaba, a pesar de haber pasado más de cuatro años…

El DS del fuego la miro, entonces ese aroma llego nuevamente a su nariz…

_"Ese olor viene de ella… un momento… es cierto esa chica huele igual a..."_

- **¡WENDY! ¡GAJEEL!** – Grito de repente, exaltando a todos los presentes - **¡VENGAN!** – todos lo veían raro por el cambio de ánimo tan repentino.

- **¿Qué sucede, Natsu-san?**

- **¿A hora que quieres Salamander?**

- **Huelan el aire** – les dijo, provocando que los miraran aún más raro, el bufo porque no le hacían caso – **solo háganlo** – les dijo irritado. Los dos DS se miraron entre sí, y comenzaron a olfatear el aire – **y bien… ¿qué aroma sienten?** – pregunto ansioso por la respuesta…

- **El de Erza, Laxus, Cana, Gray, Juvia, Wendy… hasta el del hijo de Elfman** – le dijo en forma de burla Gajeel. Provocando que el peli-rosa lo viera mal.

- **Natsu-san… explíquese mejor** – le pido amablemente Wendy. Natsu miro a la chica peli-rosa.

- **Huélanla y díganme si reconocen ese aroma…** - dijo mientras señalaba a la peli-rosa. La chica empezó a sentirse más nerviosa.

- **¿De qué se trata esto? Así tratan a todas las visitas** – contesto molesto Renji.

- **No, y les pido una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi amigo** – dijo Erza, y luego miro a Nastu - **¿Qué quieres averiguar con eso, Natsu?**

- **Ella huele igual a Lucy** – todos enmudecieron, y abrieron muy grande los ojos. Entonces Wendy y Gajeel se miraron y decidieron averiguar de una vez por todas si era cierto.

- **Lo siento** – le dijo Wendy a Hitomi, cuando se acercó a olfatearla, también Gajeel la olfateo, la chica empezó a sudar frio… se sentía muy nerviosa… los DS se miraron desconcertados…

- **E-Es… cierto huele como Lucy-san** – dijo Wendy incrédula… - **pero…**

**- No es el mismo olor, Salamader** – le dijo Gajeel mirando al peli-rosa – **ella tiene una mezcla del olor de Lucy con un olor a bosque** – dijo para disipar las duda. Todos respiraron después de un rato en aguantar la respiración por los nervios…

- **Si… pero…**

- **Natsu… entiende no es Lucy **– le dijo Erza confrontándolo frente a frente. El peli-rosa se quedó ahí parada olfateo nuevamente el ambiente y se dio cuenta que lo que dijo Gajeel era cierto, era una mezcla del olor de Lucy con el olor a bosque. Giro su cabeza y vio una vez más a la chica de cabello rosa… ella lo miro con cierto miedo por la reacción que tuvo momentos antes cuando la vio… se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, luego el peli-rosa se dejó caer al suelo decepcionado y triste, creyó que tal vez Lucy había regresado pero no fue así, ella nunca regresaría… Agacho la cabeza, cruzo sus piernas y también cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, cerrando muy fuerte sus ojos…

_"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… porque te fuiste de mi lado…"_

- **Natsu~, ya habíamos hablado de esto… lo recuerdas**.

- **Happy **– dijo decaído el chico, sin alzar la mirada – **lo sé… pero no puedo evitar tener la esperanza que un día Lucy, entre por esa puerta y diga… "he regresado, disculpen la tardanza"** – el chico sintió como su garganta se cerraba -** y nosotros le c-contestemos con un "Bienvenida a casa, Lucy"** – a todos los presentes sintieron el dolor del chico, la mayoría de las chicas no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas. El ambiente se volvió tenso y deprimente… - **la extraño mucho, Happy** – sintió como su vista se nublaba… se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con su brazo.

- **Perdón, por no ser esa persona que tu esperas** – le dijo alguien que se acercó al peli-rosa quien aún se encontraba en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, él alzo su vista al reconocer la voz, la chica peli-rosa que estaba agachada a la misma altura que él aunque un poco alejada del peli-rosa. Hitomi lo miraba con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, Natsu la miraba con los ojos muy abierto, no podía despegar su vista de ella, quedo hipnotizado al verla… sintió como su corazón se aceleró, como su respiración se cortó, sus músculos se tensaron… y abrió levemente su boca...

_"Esa chica se parece tanto a ti… no sé cómo explicarlo, al verla me recuerda a ti, esos ojos… esos labios, esa pequeña nariz, esa piel blanca y tersa, esa sonrisa que ella tiene, es la misma que la tuya…"_

- **N-No te preocupes…** - dijo bajando nuevamente su vista, le dolía ver esa chica que le recordaba su amor perdido – **no es tu culpa… soy yo el terco que no quiere olvidarla a pesar que han pasado cuatro años desde que ella desapareció.**

- **¿Y cómo es ella?** – le pregunto curiosa, por saber por qué la confundió con ella… Hitomi noto como el peli-rosa sonreía, pero no era una falsa… era una sonrisa sincera pero llena de nostalgia. Todos miraban y escuchaban la conversación de ellos dos, esperando tal vez que con ayuda de la chica peli-rosa, Natsu al fin pudiera liberar del sufrimiento que está pasando por esperar a Lucy, la cual nunca regresara.

- **Una chica dulce, amable, bondadosa, fuerte, valiente, inteligente **– empezó a describir a la rubia perdía, con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual notaron todos los presentes - **… aunque también daba miedo cuando se enojaba, era terca, y tenía su temperamento… pero a pesar de que siempre se enojaba con migo por entrar a su casa sin avisarle y sin permiso, siempre me tenía una sonrisa **- se notaba felicidad en su voz al recordarla – **y a pesar de ser tan delgada, golpeaba duro con una de sus peligrosas patadas, en especial cuando revisaba sus cosas o me comía todo su comida junto con Happy…**

- **¡AYE! Lucy era peligrosa **– dijo el gato metiéndose a la conversación recordando a la rubia con alegría.

- **O también cuando rompíamos algo de su cuarto, lo recuerdas Happy, como se enojaba con nosotros** - le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba al gato azulado… a todos los presentes se les resbalo una gotita de sudor en su cabeza, la peli-rosa que escuchaba atenta, comenzó a reír nerviosa pero divertida por la forma de expresarse del chico.

- **AYE siempre nos sacaba a patadas de su cuarto.**

- **O cuando me dormía en su cama, ella siempre me dejaba dormir ahí y no me despertaba, aunque a veces ella durmiera en el suelo…**

- **Eso fue poco caballeroso, ¿no crees?** – le dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa.

- **Si, eso creo **– le contesto mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

- **También se molestaba cuando leíamos los avances de su novela** – esta vez se metió Gray, ya que hace años no se hablaba de Lucy, y si se mencionaba siempre era algo triste.

- **O cuando destruíamos media ciudad, y no nos daban todos la recompensa completa** – esta vez fue Erza, recordando con alegría a su mejor amiga.

- **También se quejaba mucho, en especial cuando no juntaba el dinero completo de su renta** – hablo esta vez Kana.

- **O cuando decía que las misiones que escogían era muy peligrosas, pero al final siempre iba donde Salamander fuera** – dijo esta vez Gajeel. Hitomi quedo maravillada como esas personas hablaban con tanto cariño de esa chica.

- **Y los gestos tan gracioso que hacía, hahaha~** – dijo Levi con alegría al recordar a su amiga.

- **La quieren mucho, cierto** – dijo la chica peli-rosa.

- **Es una chica genial… pero también es un poco rara** – dijo agachando su miranda nuevamente, mientras recordaba la primera vez que se lo dijo, cuando fueron a su primera misión juntos, y siempre habla de ella en presente, porque para Natsu ella nunca estaría en el pasado.

- **Si, era nuestra nakama… la extrañamos mucho** – dijo Lisanna, quien se encontraba detrás de Natsu, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombre de él, para darle apoyo.

- **¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?** – interrumpió una voz desde el fondo del salón, era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, que llegaba a bar donde todos se encontraban, y se extrañó al ver a todos juntos rodeando a alguien que estaba en el suelo, cuando vio bien que sucedía, noto que era Natsu que estaba en el suelo y enfrente de él una chica de cabello rosa. Hitomi al escuchar esa voz se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se acercó dónde estaba Renji – **Mi adorable hija** – dijo con voz empalagosa, mientras se acercaba dónde estaba Kana – **¿qué sucede aquí?** – dijo con un fondo de corazones y brillo a su alrededor – **OHH** – se detuvo de lo que hacía al ver a la chica peli-rosa mejor – **pero que hermosa muchacha tenemos** **aquí **– dijo mientras se acercaba dónde estaba ella.

- **Gildarts… compórtate** – le dijo Kana, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por el comportamiento de su padre.

- **¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

- **Soy Renji**

- **Y yo H-Hitomi**

- **OHH, mucho gusto yo soy Gildarts y soy el maestro de estos** – dijo mientras señalaba a los magos con una enorme sonrisa – **y ¿Qué se les ofrece?**

- **Vinieron a conocer el gremio** – contesto por ellos, Erza.

- **OHHH vaya… y ¿son magos? ¿Usan magia?** – les pregunto, todos esperaban la respuesta ya que no le habían preguntado eso. Los dos chicos se miraron entre si y luego miraron al hombre.

- **Si** – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- **¿Y qué tipo de magia usan?** – pregunto curioso Happy.

- **Agua** – con esto a secas Renji.

- **¿Y tú qué tipo de magia usas?** – le pregunto Gildarts a Hitomi.

- **E-Etto… no soy muy buena… ya que me la enseñaron hace poco** – dijo apenada –** pero uso magia del viento.**

- **S-Soprendente** – dijo Happy - **¿y puedes volar?** – le pregunto ilusionado el gato azul.

- **¿Eh?** – dijo por la curiosa… pregunta del gato – **s-si… pero no la manejo muy bien todavía.**

- **¿Y se quieren unir al gremio?** – pregunto otra vez el hombre de cabello castaño.

- **¿P-Podemos?** – pregunto Hitomi sorprendida.

- **Claro… verdad mocosos.**

- **¡AYE!** – contestaron todos como Happy.

- **Nos alegraría tenerlos como compañeros** – dijo muy formal Erza.

- **Are, Are… sería muy divertidos tenerlos aquí –** dijo muy sonriente Mira. Hitomi está muy feliz ya que no imagino que le pidieran eso. Miro hacia un lado y noto que el chico de cabello rosa con una bufanda blanca estaba con la cabeza agachada.

- **¿N-No te agrada que me una al gremio?** – le pregunto Hitomi a Natsu, parada frente de él… siendo nuevamente el centro de atención del gremio.

- **¿EH?** – le contesto confundido mientras alzaba rápidamente su cabeza para mirarla – **N-No… no es eso** – dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza nuevamente.

- **Es por ella, ¿cierto?** – le dijo Hitomi al darse cuenta de cómo afectaba su presencia en el chico - **¿Y cómo era ella físicamente?** – pregunto un poco curiosa. Natsu alzo su mirada y se topó con los ojos grises de la chica. Sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, su respiración cortarse, sus músculos se tensaron y abrió levemente su boca.

_"¿Por qué esta chica provoca que mi corazón lata muy fuerte y rápido cuando la miro? ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación cuando la veo? ¿Por qué ahora que mi dolor por perder a Lucy se estaba disminuyendo, llega al ella y me da esperanzas de que Lucy esté viva, abriendo nuevamente la cicatriz?"_

- **S-se parece mucho a ti** – dijo sin apartar la vista de ella y sin pestañar – **solo que ella tiene el cabello rubio… además sus ojos son de un hermoso color chocolate** – entonces bajo un poco la mirada – **y tiene la marca del gremio color rosa… ahí en su mano derecha** – dijo mientras miraba y señalaba donde se supone debería estar la marca de Lucy. Hitomi al escuchar la descripción abrió muy grande los ojos, y retrocedió un poco hacia atrás y se tapó la boca con su mano derecha, Natsu la miro raro por como reacciono – **¿dije algo que te incomodo?** – ella no respondió se paró del suelo rapidamente y giro para mirar a Renji, él la miraba serio, todos en el gremio no entendía que sucedió. El joven azabache le asintió con la cabeza algo a Hitomi, ella sonrió en respuesta y asintió también con la cabeza, en sus ojos se notaban algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir y se giró nuevamente hacia Natsu… él la miraba extrañado… y confundido.

- **Hace un poco más de tres años…** - empezó hablar la chica peli-rosa mientras evitaba la mirada de Natsu. Respiro hondo, trago un poco de saliva al sentir su garganta seca y continuo – **y-yo… yo vi a esa p-persona que describes** – dijo mirado esta vez a los ojos verdes de Natsu. En ese momento hubo un gran silencio en el bar del gremio, nadie se movía… todos en especial Natsu... Sintieron como su corazón se detenía al igual que su respiración…

* * *

_"Quizás un día el tiempo lo habrá cambiado todo… tal vez no recordare ya nada de lo que nos pudo suceder… pero cuando yo voltee… veré que estas a mi lado y será cuando yo me dé cuenta… que eres… MI MÁS GRANDE TESORO. No importara la distancia, siempre voy a estar contigo… un día nos encontraremos y juntos reiremos"_

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**.**

No pensé a que muchas personas les gustaría... y me alegra tanto... solo espero no se decepcionen con el final... pensé muchos finales... pero es la que mas siento que se apega al estilo de Fairy Tail...

En el siguiente capitulo el misterio de la desaparición de Lucy se resuelve .. solo faltan dos capítulos mas...

**.**

**DEN SUS TEORÍAS SOBRE QUE LE PASO A LUCY Y QUE TIENE QUE VER RENJI Y HITOMI CON LA DESAPARICIÓN Y QUE MISTERIO LOS RODEA...**

**.**

**NOTA: Si alguien de aquí también lee mi FanFic "Es un Adiós"... aviso que tardare un par de días mas en actualizar... estaba corta de inspiración y apenas regreso ayer... y bueno le estoy metiendo unas cosas par hacerla un poquito mas larga... ya que en tres o cuatro capítulos la iba a terminar y en fin... luego les explico...**

**.**

_**Peace and Love 3**_

_**Written by: rbDragneel04 (rebekah-chan)**_


	3. Un hada atrapada en la oscuridad

Antes que nada...** Kon´nichiwa!¡***... mmm pasando a otra cosas...

**SI ALGUIEN LEYÓ EL CAPITULO 3 "La chica que perdió sus recuerdo" ESE QUEDA TOTALMENTE ELIMINADO,**

**Y LO SUSTITUÍ POR ESTE, DADO QUE EL TRAMA QUE OCUPE EN ESE CAPÍTULO NO ERA ASÍ, ES SOLO QUE CONFUNDÍ MIS IDEAS CON OTRO FIC QUE ESTOY HACIENDO...**

**Y EN FIN, QUEDA PUNTO Y APARTE... SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR QUE...**

_Hitomi es una persona completamente diferente a Lucy, aunque ambas se parezcan y tenga casi el mismo olor, pero es solo para confundir a mi lindo peli-rosa, Hitomi y Renji si la conocieron y no daré más detalles no quiero quitarle la emoción al momento..._

**Y estas son las preguntas que se contestaran en el capítulo...**

¿Cómo desapareció Lucy?

¿Por qué Natsu con sus súper sentidos no se dio cuenta en que momento desapareció?

¿Cómo Lucy conoció a Hitomi y Renji?

¿Dónde ha estado estos cuatro años?

Y muchas otras preguntas que saldrán a lo largo del capítulo...

**_ADVERTENCIA_****: Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas algo subidas de tono, según mi criterio... y es un capítulo muy largo con más de 12 000 palabras…**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**

* * *

**.**

-**_¡NO! _**- se escuchaba una voz femenina gritar con desesperación haciendo eco por todo el lugar - **_¡NO SE VAYAN!_** - seguía gritando, era una joven de cabello amarillo que corría entre los árboles, esquivando las ramas, las rocas y las raíces que dificultaban su andar, y corría con desesperación, su ropa que consistía en top blanco con una gran corazón azul en su pecho y bordes dorados y una pequeña falda negra, estaban rota y sucia, corría descalza provocando que sus pies tuvieran heridas y ampollas _-** ¡ESPÉRENME~! **_- fue un grito desgarrador, ella gritaba y gritaba, mientras estiraba su mano derecha, donde se apreciaba una marca de color rosa, en un intento de poder alcanzar a las personas que estaban enfrente de ella, era un joven de cabellos rosas con una vestimenta negra con una mochila café en su espalda y un cobertor rojo enrollado, a su lados se veía a un gato de color azul que iba volando al lado del peli-rosa, ella solo le veía la espalda de las dos figuras que parecieran no se movían de su lugar, pero por más que ella corría para intentar alcanzarlos no lo lograba, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas cayendo a los lados de su cara provocado por el viento que se hacía cuando ella corría, gotas y gotas saladas salían de sus ojos nublando momentáneamente su vista y provocando que se tropezara con una rama, y cayera de golpe al suelo, las hojas y las suciedad del suelo del bosque se pegaron a su cuerpo, con dificultad y con apoyo de sus codos alzo poco a poco su cabeza, una hilo de sangre comenzó a recorrer desde su frente pasando entre sus ojos hasta su barbilla donde ese líquido rojo comenzó a caer gota por gota, las lágrimas seguían saliendo y en un último esfuerzo de que esas personas la escucharan, con todas las fuerzas que le restaban tomo aire y dio un último grito desgarrador lleno de dolor y desesperación -**_ ¡HAPPY~! ¡NATSUUUUU~!_**

Todo fue en vano, porque por más que gritaba esa persona y ese gato no la escuchaban, continuaban su camino como si no la escucharan... como si ella no existiera. Se quedó ahí viendo como esas dos figuras desaparecían en la oscuridad del bosque, entre los enormes árboles que la rodeaban, sintiendo como un gran vació comenzó a formarse en su interior - **_¡p-por favor! n-no se va...yan..._** - comenzó a ceder a la oscuridad, sintiendo como las ganas de vivir se iban desvaneciendo, se quedó ahí en el suelo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos y el suelo de ese bosque, llorando... indefensa, sola y triste en ese bosque sombrío con un único sonido que se escuchaba a su alrededor; los sollozos que salían de su garganta. Pasaron algunos minutos desde que ella se quedó ahí en la oscuridad y de un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos a su alrededor, creyendo que tal vez esas personas regresaron por ella alzo su cabeza con una leve esperanza de ver a ese joven peli-rosa y a ese gato azul enfrente de ella, pero al alzar la cabeza no vio a nadie, pero los ruidos continuaron; ramas quebrándose, pasos haciendo eco por todo el lugar, leves gruñidos como de animales salvajes, respiraciones agitadas... en ese momento comenzó a sentir pánico, miedo, terror de que fueran a ser esos sonidos, con las últimas fuerzas que su cuerpo tenia, y también con su cuerpo gritándole que debía vivir, que debía sobrevivir comenzó a levantarse del suelo frio del bosque, con ayuda de sus rodillas y brazos, logro con dificultad pararse... algunas hojas que se pegaron a su ropa y cuerpo se despegaban poco a poco cayendo de nuevo al suelo, su brazos caían con pesadez a los costados de ella, su cuerpo temblaba levemente tanto por el dolor y ardor que sentía en su cuerpo como por el miedo que sentía al seguir escuchando ese sonidos, mientras la sangre aun salía de la herida de se hizo en su frente cayendo gota por gota por su barbilla..

Sus sentidos se agudizaban con cada segundo que pasaba, su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que su corazón que latía con rapidez y fuerza, gotas de sudor surcaban la piel de su cuerpo. Miraba con terror en todos direcciones, un olor a pudrición llego a su nariz, provocando que ella arrugara la cara como un auto-reflejo al sentir ese desagradable olor, escucho un crujir de una rama detrás de ella, se giró con brusquedad para ver quien fue el responsable de ese sonido pero no veía a nadie ni nada, y entonces una neblina de color purpura casi llegando a negro comenzó a formarse a su alrededor comenzó desde el suelo, hasta que llego a la altura de sus rodillas, provocando que un escalofrió pasara por todo el cuerpo de la joven. Miraba en todas direcciones con pánico, los gruñidos como de animales salvajes aun no cesaban, los pasos cada vez se hacían más fuertes - **_¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?! _**- grito con desesperación y miedo, al sentir como una tortura todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pasaron los segundos y nadie le contestaba, solo los sonidos de las ramas quebrando, los gruñidos de animales salvajes y algunas respiraciones agitadas que hacían eco por todo el lugar, sin que se pudiera localizar el lugar de origen.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, noto como el cielo comenzaba a tornarse entre rojo y naranja, su mente y su sentido de sobrevivencia le decía que debía correr, que debía huir de ese lugar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba congelado en el mismo lugar, solo sentía como su piel se erizaba al escuchar los pasos alrededor de ella, sus movimientos eras torpes y brusco cuando giraba en busca de la o las presencias que estaba en el lugar. Entre los árboles que se encontraban detrás de ella escucho otro sonido, seguido de un ardor en su brazo izquierdo, se giró con rapidez para ver el responsable del ruido, pero nada, seguía sin ver a nadie, solo los árboles que se movían lentamente al ras del viento, bajo un poco su vista hacia su brazo izquierdo donde sintió el ardor y noto un rasguño y un hilo de sangre salir de la herida, comenzó a sentir como esa herida comenzaba a arderle más y más, y con su mano derecha hizo presión en la herida para intentar apaciguar el dolor, con un gesto claro de dolor, seguía mirando a su alrededor, los pasos cesaron, al igual que los gruñidos, dejando un aterrador silencio alrededor de ella, pero aun si bajar la guardia seguía buscando los responsables de esos sonidos y de su herida, giro y en un árbol no muy lejos de ella noto algo brilloso, con lentitud y con sumo cuidado se fue acercando hasta esa cosa brillante. Se quedó petrificada al ver eso, abrió muy grande los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron, y abrió levemente la boca, no creía lo que veía... esa cosa brillante era una aguja plateado pequeña no más de cinco centímetros la cual estaba enterrada en el tronco del árbol, pero eso no era lo que la sorprendía, si no que el árbol donde estaba enterrada comenzó salir una especie de líquido entre morado y azul, también noto como el árbol poco a poco comenzó a pudrirse, lo que era un gran árbol de hojas de color verde oscuro y una gran tronco café, cambio a un una hojas cafés marchitas con un tronco gris y desgastado. Ella se alejó con lentos pasos hacia atrás al ver como el árbol comenzaba a derretirse y una especie de humo purpura salía de él, en cuestión de segundos ese gran árbol, quedo completamente desintegrado, dejando esa aguja plateada flotando en un líquido negro, espeso y viscoso de donde salían burbujas como si eso estuviera hirviendo y un olor a podrido salía de eso; ese líquido era lo que momentos antes era el gran árbol.

Como un auto-reflejo de su cuerpo, al sentir ese desagradable olor se tapó su nariz y boca con su mano derecha, pero la quito en el momento, ya que al colocar su mano en su boca sintió algo pegajoso en ella, lo retiro inmediatamente, lo alejo un poco y se quedó sorprendida al ver como algo negro y viscoso, como eso que momentos antes era un gran árbol, estaba pegado en su mano, desconcertada se limpió su boca lo poco de esa cosa pegajosa que se quedó pegado con su ante-mano que estaba limpia. Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones desconcertada mientras sacudía su mano para intentar despegar esa cosa negra, volvió a colocar su mano en la herida que tenía en su brazo izquierdo al sentir un ardor más agudo, bajo su miraba para revisar su herida y lo que vio la dejo petrificada, la herida estaba de color entre morado y negro, la sangre que debía ser un rojo oscuro ahora era negra y viscosa, y una gran manche comenzaba a expandirse por todo su brazo y con cada segundo que pasaba esa mancha se expandía más y más - **_P-Pero... ¿q-que es esto? _**- se preguntó aterrada a ver como esa mancha negra se expandía hasta su pecho y posiblemente espalda, sintió pánico, terror, y un dolor muy agudo comenzó a expandirse desde la herida hasta cubrir toda la mancha negra - **_¡AAAAGHH~! _**- grito de dolor mientras caída de rodillas al suelo, sentía una opresión en su pecho dificultando su respiración, su corazón latía cada vez más lento, su cuerpo comenzó a entumirse no sentía el brazo izquierdo ni la pierna izquierda, y la mancha negra se estaba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo y el dolor comenzó a ser más doloroso.

Los segundos pasaban y sentía como poco a poco esa cosa la iba consumiendo - **_¡AHHHHHH~! _**- gritaba y gritaba por el dolor que sentía, la neblina oscura no desaparecía y una nueva sensación extraña comenzó a rodearla, como si quisiera asfixiarla, sentía un aura como a muerte y odio, provocando un ardor en su garganta y pulmones, sentía como mil piquetes de agujas en su interior, sentía que esa mancha negra la estaba consumiendo desde adentro, comenzó a toser productor de la neblina que respiraba, escupiendo un poco de sangre por el dolor que sentía en sus pulmones que estaban a punto de colapsar. Alzo un poco su cabeza y miro sus brazos y piernas, y se aterro al ver como su piel estaba de un color negro, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ya no soportaba el dolor, era demasiado fuerte para poder resistirlo, los segundos pasaban y era un tortura todo eso, pero entonces de entre los arboles unos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban alzo su cabeza, y con un gesto de dolor comenzó a buscar de donde provenían esos murmullos, parecían que estaban rezando en alguna lengua extraña, la mancha negra comenzó a propagarse por todo su pecho, espalda y la mitad de su cara, nublando su vista. Los murmullos cada vez se hacían más y más claros, y unas figuras encapuchadas salieron de entre los árboles, eran siete figuras mantenían ocultos sus rostros - **_¡¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?! _**- pregunto con dificulta pero temerosa de esas figuras, ya que una sensación a muerte comenzó a rodearla y presionándola, sintiendo un escalofrió pasar por todo su cuerpo, pero esas sombras no le contestaban, la chica aun a pesar de su vista nublada logro distinguir unos brillos provenir de sus rostros, eran sus ojos se daban un brillo, cada uno tenía un brillo de diferente color provenir de sus ojos: amarillo, rojo, verde, azul, morado, naranja y un rosa oscuro, esas figuras continuaban rezando mientras se paraban enfrente de ella...

Un olor a pudrición llego a su nariz, miro por un momento a su herida, y comenzó a sentir pánico, al ver como salía humo de esa herida, y un dolor aún más agudo como mil piquetes de agujas comenzó a expandirse por toda la mancha, provocando que ella se tirara al suelo del dolor, y se retorciera - **_¡AAGGHH~!_** - gritaba y gritaba, las siete figuras comenzaron a acercarse a ella, hasta que la rodearon y comenzaron a rezar en una lengua extraña - **_"Sterflinge en onsterflikes... _**- la chica seguía quejándose del dolor, su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, mientras sacaba silaba de su boca -**_ val onder die krag van die skitterende prag van die Scythe dodelike... _**- de la herida comenzó a salir una especie de humo morado, y el dolor se hacía más y más fuerte, sintió como su mano se desintegraba, gritaba de dolor, mientras que esas siete extrañas figuras seguían rezando - **_stimuleer ons magte, het die sewe sondes is jy... _**- el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a desintegrarse, su brazo izquierdo era completamente un charco negro y viscoso, sus pies comenzaban a desintegrarse, ella se miraba con pánico y dolor, mientras veía como su cuerpo poco a poco se desintegraba - **_herleef vors van die duisternis, gee ons u krag, wat lig is geblus, weg te gee aan die duisternis. " _**- terminaron las siete figuras, el cuerpo de la joven solo quedaba parte del pecho y su rostro, ya no le quedaban fuerza para gritar, solo se quedó ahí, viendo con pánico su cuerpo semi-desintegrado - **_seras el sacrificio para que el Rey renazca..._** - dijo la figura que tenía los ojos azules, la chica lo miro con terror y odio, maldiciéndolo en su interior, ya que de su garganta no salía ninguna palabra, inmóvil, derrotada y sin fuerza, miro con odio a esas figuras dando su último respiro antes de que su cuerpo desintegrada completamente... dejando solo un gran charco negro y viscoso - **_Lucy Heartiphilia _**- se escuchó el nombre de la joven hacer eco en el desolado bosque, mientras burbujas y burbujas salían del líquido viscoso negro donde antes estaba el cuerpo de una maga celestial de cabello rubio...

* * *

**_Capítulo 3. Un hada atrapada en la oscuridad_**

**_._**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, gotas de sudor rodaban por su cara, su respiración era agitada y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sintió su cuerpo se temblar, sintió ese sueño tan real, tan verdadero... aunque no estaba lejos de serlo, miro a su alrededor y todo era oscuridad... pestañeo algunas veces, ya que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y con las tenue claridad que pasaba por una abertura solo distinguió una gran puerta de metal. Se encontraba en un cuarto de hecho de rocas, un olor a humedad invadió su nariz, pero ya acostumbrada no hizo gesto de desagrado, giro su cabeza hacia su lado derecho, y vio su mano amarrada con una cadena, giro para la izquierda y noto lo mismo, ambas manos estaban sujetas por grandes cadenas oxidadas que estaban pegadas a la pared de rocas, ella se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, con sus piernas a los lados.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos surcando su mejilla y cayendo en el suelo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ha estado en ese lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no ve a sus amigos? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no ve la luz del día? Realmente no lo sabía, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo sabía que por el largo de su cabello eran más de un par de años... soledad, miedo, desesperación y tristeza, es lo que sentía con cada segundo que pasaba, un gran vació se formaba... y lo único que deseaba, lo único que quería era... MORIR, aunque su cuerpo le exigía que debía vivir, que debía hacer lo que fuera por sobrevivir. Y siempre que la desesperación y la soledad la invadía... una pensamiento siempre llegaba a su mente, una imagen cierto peli-rosa que le sonreía con calidez, y le daba esas falsas e inútiles esperanzas que un día ÉL llegaría a rescatarla, que un día llegaría con su sonrisa y le diría "_Ya todo está bien, Lucy. Regresemos a casa_", y ella podría al fin ser libre... pero el tiempo pasaba y esas nulas esperanzas poco a poco se desaparecían... Y es que... ya no lo soportaba más, era mucho sufrimiento lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué siempre que encuentra la felicidad se la arrebataban? Primero a su mamá, luego a su papá, tiempo después a su hermanita Michelle y ahora le arrebataban su vida, sus amigos, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mira, Levy, Lisanna... Natsu... todos, le arrebataron a Fairy Tail, ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba sufrir? ¿Por qué...? No lo entendía, ella nunca hizo nada para perjudicar a alguien, siempre ayudaba, siempre actuaban por el bien de los demás...

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, minutos, horas, días... ella no lo sabía, pero en algún momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar un poco de luz y a una figura encapuchada, ella entrecerró los ojos, pestañeo varias veces para acostumbrarse con la poca cantidad de luz que entraba, el encapuchado se descubrió su cara, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos rojos y cabello negro, la chica al verlo lo miro con tristeza y ciertamente miedo - **_levántate_** - le ordeno mientras se acercaba a ella, era una joven de unos 25 años, aproximadamente.

- **_N-No otra vez... por favor_** - suplico la chica con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos - **_n-no sé si l-lograre s-soportarlo esta vez_**- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza y se mordía su labio inferior, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, leves sollozos comenzaron a salir de su garganta, el joven se agacho y con su mano la tomo de la quijada con cuidado para que lo mirara a esos hipnotizantes ojos rojos.

- **_Lo lograras_**- le dijo con confianza en sus palabras - **_eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, si no, no hubieras soportado ni cinco sesiones_** - la chica lo miro aun con tristeza en sus ojos, y las lágrimas recorrieron su mejillas, el joven con su mano libre las limpio y le dedico un sonrisa - **_es mejor que vayas por las buenas, si no quieres que Oni o Kurai vengan por ti, y sabes que ellas no son muy bondadosas contigo_** - le dijo con preocupación en su voz, mientras la miraba con tristeza, la chica abrió muy grande los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron, y su respiración se cortó, trago saliva al pensar en ellas esos ojos rosas y morados brillantes que siempre la miraban con desprecio y repulsión, y su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió cubrir todo su cuerpo, bajo su mirada en algún punto del sucio suelo de esa habitación-prisión, perdiéndose en sus recuerdo de las veces que ellas vinieron por ella y lo mal que la trataron, hasta el punto de no poder caminar por casi un mes. El joven sintió compasión por ella, no quería dañara pero tampoco podía desobedecer las órdenes de sus hermanos - **_no te preocupes yo me encargare que no te hagan nada esta vez_** - le dijo el joven con dulzura, la chica al escuchar esas palabras abrió muy grande sus ojos, se sorprendió que el dijera eso, alzo poco a poco su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos rojos de él, el joven le sonrió con sinceridad mientras le tallaba su cachete donde tenía una marca morada, símbolo de un golpe que recibió la chica tal vez intentar oponerse a las abusos que recibía ahí, ella lo miro y le sonrió de igual forma.

- **_Draco... por favor... ayúdame a escapar_** - le dijo con dulzura y suplica en su voz, el joven rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno serio, y no es por nada pero lo ella le pedía era realmente imposible - **_y-yo sé que tú eres bueno, me lo has demostrado_**- le decía mientras lo miraba con suplica en sus ojos, el quito su mano de la mejilla de ella y se levantó del suelo, ella lo miro confundida y con tristeza.

- **_Sabes que no puedo_** - le dijo con frialdad en su voz, mientras sacaba una llaves de una bolsa de su pantalón negro, y se acercaba a la cadena que tenía sujeta la mano derecha de la chica, ella lo seguía con la mirada, en espera de alguna señal que le dijera que lo haría o lo intentaría o por lo menos lo pensaría, pero no vio nada, el joven metió la llave en un agujero de la esposa de metal oxidada liberando la mano blanca y frágil de la chica, la cual al no hacer fuerza en ella, callo de golpe al suelo, ella agacho su cabeza frustrada y triste, el joven se acercó a la otra mano y de igual forma la libero de su agarre y de igual forma cayo de golpe al suelo. Él se quedó parado viendo como la joven estaba destrozada tanto física como emocionalmente, ella al sentir sus dos manos libres las junto y comenzó a tallarse las muñecas donde tenía las marcas de las esposas, primero se tallo la izquierda y luego la derecha - **_levántate_** - le dijo el joven con frialdad en su voz, ella respiro hondo y luego exhalo con lentitud, con ayuda de sus dos manos, logro con dificultad ponerse de pie, el joven la tomo del brazo para que no intentara escapar, aunque era ilógico ya que ella estaba sin fuerza para intentarlo.

Comenzaron a caminar, a los pocos pasos salieron por la puerta metálica, la chica cerro los ojos como un auto-reflejo al ver la poca luz que daba en ese pasillo, a pesar de ser opaca ella se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad, los abrió lentamente mientras pestañeaba, Draco iba a su lado caminando mientras la sujetaba del brazo para hacerla caminar y también para ayudarla, el miraba hacia el frente con un semblante serio sin decir una sola palabra o mirar a la chica. En cuanto ella miraba el pasillo por el cual caminaban, estaba hecho de rocas y tenía unas cuantas antorchas que lo iluminaban un poco, miro hacia abajo y vio como la piel de sus pies estaba lastimada ya que estaba descalza, la ropa que usaba que era un top blanco con un gran corazón azul en su pecho y bordes dorados, unas mangas azules con blanco y una falda negra estaban sucias y rotas en algunas partes, la piel que estaba expuesta se notaban cicatrices, raspones y moretones, también una venda blanca en su pierna derecha, producto de los malos tratos recibidos en ese lugar, su cabello rubio se veía opaco y seco, su piel blanca se vía seca y áspera, su cuerpo se veía frágil... Ella caminaba torpemente por el dolor que tenía en sus pies y el cansancio de sus piernas, ella miraba hacia enfrente, su ojo cafés estaban opacos, todo lo contrario a lo que años atrás tenía...

Después de varios minutos caminando por ese pasillo de rocas y sin que ninguno de los dos dijeran alguna palabra, llegaron a una gran puerta negra de rocas de por lo menos seis metros de alto, el joven soltó momentáneamente a la chica y con ambas mano empujo la puerta, la cual se abrió en dos partes, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, el joven Draco tomo nuevamente del brazo a la chica y comenzaron a entrar hacia la habitación oscura, la chica al estar en ese lugar, sintió una sensación parecida a la de su sueño, una sensación a muerte y asfixiante. De un momento a otro la habitación se ilumino, dejando ver una habitación circular de paredes doradas, el piso era piedra de color azul circular, también había ocho enormes antorchas de unos cinco metros de alto que daban un extraño fuego azul brillante, en el centro de la habitación se veía una gran circulo de color negro con unos inscritos en dorado. Los dos caminaron hasta llegaran al centro de la habitación donde estaba ese gran circulo negro - **_sube_** - le dijo el joven mientras soltaba su brazo, ella miro con miedo ese lugar colocando sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho como si fuera un mecanismo de defensa ante el miedo de subir a ese lugar, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en reacción al saber lo que le esperaba cuando estuviera ahí arriba, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintió como su garganta se cerraba y su vista comenzó a nublarse - **_no lo hagas más difícil_** - le dijo, la rubia dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar al escuchar su voz, su cuerpo estaba muy alterado, giro su cabeza para mirarlo con resignación, cerró los ojos y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, volvió a girar hacia el gran circulo negro, trago saliva y respiro hondo para comenzar a subir los siete escalones.

Con dificultad y temerosa, y sintiendo como sus piernas se doblaban ante el miedo que sentía, llego hasta la parte alta de ese círculo negro, el joven miro con angustia y tristeza a la chica, cerró los ojos y dijo un conjuro en una lengua extraña, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y un fuego azul brillantes como el de las antorchas, rodearon el circulo negro, la chica se exalto, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y más rápidamente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en espera de lo que venía, y una especie de brillo plateado comenzó a salir de circulo negro, saliendo como un rayo de luz plateado que abarcaba todo el circulo donde estaba a joven hacia arriba como una ventisca - **_¡KYYYA~!_** - grito de dolor la chica al sentir como su poder mágico era extraído de su cuerpo, la luz aún seguía y algunas bolitas doradas muy brillantes comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo como un dolor agudo en su cuerpo con cada bolita dorada que salía y flotaban hacia arriba siendo absorbido por una especie de lacrima de color negra - **_¡AAAAHHHGGG~!_**- gritaba y gritaba desgarradoramente, el joven oji-rojo agacho su cabeza no quería seguir viendo eso, se sentía culpable por el dolor de la joven. Ella sentía un horrible dolor en su cuerpo, cayo de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos siendo llevadas por el viento de la luz plateada, las lágrimas flotaban hacia arriba, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ya no resistía más esa tortura, se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de soportar el dolor que sentía y cerro con fuerza sus ojos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir...

* * *

_Cuatro años atrás…_

_- **Perdóname, Natsu** - se escuchó una voz llena de arrepentimiento y dolor, era una joven rubia que iba caminando por un gran bosque, caminando entre las raíces de los grandes árboles, esquivando las ramas sueltas de los árboles, caminando torpemente por el camino, alzo su visto y vio adelante de ella la espalda de un joven de cabello rosa, se sintió de lo peor, se sentía culpable, al herir los sentimiento de su mejor amigo, se abrazó con fuerza ella misma, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, con su mano derecha se la limpio rápidamente, no se rendiría y lograría que algún día Natsu la perdonara por decir eso, no perdería su amistad cueste lo que cueste, con un poco de esperanza siguió caminando... A los pocos minutos sintió como algo sujeto su pie izquierdo provocando que cayera de golpe al suelo - **¡Kya~! **- se quejó un poco y miro hacia atrás para ver qué fue lo que provoco ella cayera, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver una especie de enredadera negra alrededor de su pie, se giró en el suelo e intento zafarse del agarre, pero solo conseguía que se apretara más, se giró para pedir ayuda a sus amigos, entonces noto a un hombre muy corpulento de cabello café y ojos de color naranja, que la miraba con una sonrisa siniestra, paso un escalofrió por su cuerpo al sentir su mirada penetrante... comenzó a sentir su corazón acelerado y su respiración lenta, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse ese sentimiento que la estaba asfixiando, entonces con todas su fuerza iba a gritar el nombre del peli-rosa, pero de su garganta no salía palabras, miro con terror al sujeto que la seguía mirando siniestramente, ella se asustó, entonces como pudo corto la enredadera, se puso rápidamente de pie, tomo la llave dorado de Leo y abrió su boca para invocarlo pero solo movía los labios ya que su voz no salí, ella quedo sorprendida y aterrada** "m-mi voz..."** pensó con terror la joven **"!¿por qué no sale mi voz?!"** se preguntaba con angustian mientras se sujetaba la garganta con su mano._

_- **Es producto de mi magia** - hablo ese hombre, en un tono de voz burlona y gruesa, ella lo miro con terror y luego movió su vista hacia su compañero peli-rosa que seguía caminando como si nada entre los arboles del bosque **"¡NO! ¡NO SE VAYAN!"** gritaba internamente la joven en su mente, mientras estiraba su mano hacia ellos **"¡ESPERENME~!"** continuo gritando pero solo movía su boca ya que su voz no salía, intento correr hacia ellos pero ese hombre se interpuso entre ella y su camino, ella lo miro con odio y temor mezclado **"¡HAPPY~! ¡NATSUUUU~!"** grito por último la joven, pero por más que gritaba y gritaba no la escuchaban, comenzó a sentir miedo, pánico, temor, ya que no podía invocar a sus espíritus, sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás para intentar alejarse de ese hombre, volvió a posicionar su vista en el peli-rosa y vio como comenzó a desaparecer entre los árboles sin percatarse de que ella estaba en problemas y no la seguía, hasta que después de algunos segundo su figura se perdió completamente "**¡p-por favor! n-no se va...yan..." **pensó con temor y miedo la chica al sentir la mirada de ese hombre, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos._

_- **No llores, niña, yo te tratare bien** - dijo con burla mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia la rubia, ella por su parte daba pasos hacia atrás para intentar alejarse de él - **ni intentes escapar, tú vendrás con migo** - le dijo mientras daba pasos lentos hacia ella, la respiración de la joven era agitada al igual que su corazón que latía con fuerza, de un movimiento rápido le dio una pata al hombre quien fácilmente lo esquivo pero tropezó cayendo sentado hacia atrás, ella aprovecho ese leve descuido para salir corriendo en una dirección contraria a la del hombre y lamentablemente también de sus dos amigos._

_Corría entre los grandes árboles, entre las ramas y rocas que estaban en el suelo, intentando alejarse de ese sujeto, sin poder gritar para pedir ayuda o invocar a sus espíritus, continuo corriendo, volteo para atrás y el terror se apodero de ella, al ver como ese hombre la estaba alcanzando fácilmente, lamentablemente por voltear a ver hacia atrás cayo de golpe al suelo, pero sin esperar mucho se levantó rápidamente y continuo corriendo sin darse cuenta que dejo su mazo de llaves tiradas en el suelo del bosque escondidas entre algunas hojas. Ella corría torpemente entre los árboles, pero corría lo más rápido que podía, mientras tanto escuchaba como las ramas se quebraban detrás de ella, dando a entender que ese hombre la seguía de cerca. Llevaba corriendo varios minutos, y de repente cayo de golpe al suelo al ser agarrada por una enredadera negra, intento zafarse pero no lo conseguía, el hombre se acercó hasta ella y la miro con enojo, sí que le había dado batalla a la hora de correr, pero gracias a su magia logro agarrarla con la enredadera, ella lo miro con una mezcla de enojo y miedo, el sujeto se acercó hasta ella y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, mandándola a volar por varios metras lejos de donde estaba, la chica se agarró con su manos la parte de su estómago donde recibió la patada sintiendo un gran dolor en esa parte y comenzó quejarse, escupió un poco de saliva combinado con sangre, pero el sujeto no conforme con eso volvió a darle otra fuerte patada, mandándola a volar hasta un gran árbol donde se golpe la espalda, cayó al suelo bruscamente y adolorida, mientras se agarraba las partes que le dolían, él solo la miraba con odio sin decirle nada, esa parte del bosque no se escuchaba nada, ni un ave o animal, ni el viento soplaba, todo estaba en una extraño y terrible silencio._

_Ella alzo su mirada para ver con los ojos entrecerrados al sujeto, tenía que escapar y pronto, la chica aun con el dolor de los golpe se levantó con dificultad, el sujeto se acercó hasta ella y la tomo del cabello alzándola varios centilitros del suelo, sus gesto eran de dolor aunque de su garganta no saliera su voz, ella rápidamente en un intento de escapar le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna del sujeto, obligándolo a soltarla del cabello y que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo, mientras el cayo hincado a la vez que colocaba sus dos manos en la parte adolorida - **m-maldita** - dijo entre diente el sujeto en el suelo, la chica aun adolorida se levantó con dificultad comenzó a correr para intentar alejarse de ese sujeto, pero para su mala suerte el sujeto rápidamente, al ver como intentaba escapar, se levantó y le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda provocando que ella cayera aun rio que estaba a un par de metros de ellos, la corriente era muy fuerte y provoco que la arrastra por todo el trayecto, chocando entre las rocas, dejándola inconsciente al merced de la corriente._

_Mientras el hombre al ver como la chica desaparecía entre la corriente del agua, no pudo hacer más que esperar a que el dolor de la patada que recibió de la rubia desapareciera y luego comenzar con la búsqueda para llevarla hasta su guarida._

_Sintió humedad en su cuerpo, provocando frio en todo su cuerpo debido a la leve ventisca que soplaba en su alrededor, abrió con pesadez los ojos, su vista poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz del día, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, sintió una punzada en su cabeza, obligándola a cerrar nuevamente los ojos, con su mano derecha se tocó la zona donde le dolía sintió algo húmedo y un poco viscoso, alejo su mano y noto una mancha roja en su palma, se había lastimado la frente y estaba sangrando, se sentía mareada y confundida, no se acordaba como llego ahí, miro a su alrededor, noto que estaba en la orilla de un río rodeada de árboles enormes, volvió a colocar su mano en la herida de su frente al sentir un dolor, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y ese momento una imagen de un hombre musculo de ojos anaranjados llego a su cabeza, su cuerpo tembló al recordarlo y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no debía quedarse ahí, tenía que esconderse para luego regresar a Fairy Tail, con ayuda de sus manos y de sus rodillas logro ponerse de pie, tambaleante y adolorida, el agua escurría de por sus piernas, su ropa estaba húmeda, dándole un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, se abrazó a sí misma para intentar calentarse, se sentía mareada, estaba perdiendo sangre con cada segundo que pasaba, tenía que pedir ayuda y comenzó a dar leves pasos tambaleantes para salir del agua, para adentrarse nuevamente al bosque. Se apoyaba entre los árboles para poder caminar, su cuerpo le dolía, su corazón latía con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad, su vista se nublaba debes en cuando, llevaba varios minutos caminando y comenzó a escuchar unos sonidos extraños, temerosa de que fuera nuevamente ese hombre rápidamente comenzó a moverse entre los árboles y las ramas, volteaba a ver hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no la seguían, por suerte no veía a nadie pero los sonidos no cesaban, temerosa de que alguien estuviera cerca busco algún refugio, pero no encontraba nada, miraba en todas direcciones, torpemente se movía entre los árboles, continuo caminando y después de algunos minutos de batallar en ese bosque, miro hacia la derecha y noto algo, se acercó con cuidado de no caerse y no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención, vio algo oscuro, quito varias ramas que estaban interponiéndose en su camino, era una pequeña cueva, que le serviría para poder esconderse y poder recuperar las fuerza y así poder regresar a su casa. Quito el resto de las ramas, los ruidos se hacían más y más fuertes, con miedo y pánico, se metió con cuidado a la cueva, luego las volvió a colocar las ramas para cubrir la entrada, se sentó en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, trago saliva esperando que no la encontraran, los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y como su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si era por el frio que sentía o por el miedo de ser descubierta, se encogió aún más en su lugar intentando pasar desapercibida cuando escucho una rama quebrarse cerca de donde ella estaba escondida, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intento no hacer ningún movimiento, respiraba con lentitud, sentía como su corazón igual latía despacio pero con fuerza, tenía miedo, se abrazaba a sí misma para no temblar, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, escuchaba los leves crujir de las ramas al quebrarse, el sonido del viento al pasar entre los arboles moviendo las hojas._

_Los segundos pasaron y los ruidos poco a poco se fueron alejando, suspiro con alivio pero aún no se movió, espero a que se alejara más, se quedó ahí abrazando sus rodillas **"Natsu, Happy... ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de mi ausencia? ¿Me estarán buscando?"** se preguntaba mentalmente la chica mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, tenía miedo de ser atrapada y no volver a ver a sus amigos, movió su mano para tomar sus llaves y abrazarla para sentirse al menos un poco protegida pero no las sintió, abrió con brusquedad sus ojos y miro hacia donde supone deberían estar sus llaves **"¡MIS LLAVES! ¡No están!" **pensó con terror y sorprendida, las había perdido, sintió pánico de haber perdido sus llaves, las lágrimas continuaron saliendo con más fuerza **"Natsu... Happy, Erza, Gray, Loke, Virgo... chicos..."**, se sentía impotente y débil, se quedó ahí llorando en silencio mientras el tiempo pasaba, hasta que se quedó dormida._

_Comenzó a sentir adolorido su cuerpo y abrió poco a poco sus ojos, se quedó en una posición incómoda, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado se sentía perdida, con esfuerzo y dificultad, aparto algunas ramas que cubrían la entrada de la cueva y miro hacia afuera para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca, por fortuna no había nadie, pero comenzaba a atardecer, decidido salir antes de que la oscuridad invadiera el bosque, comenzó a caminar y caminar entre los árboles, el cielo se tornó rojizo señal que pronto anochecería, el tiempo paso y noto humo a lo lejos, con una esperanza de encontrar algún refugio, comenzó a apresurar su caminar. Después de algunos minutos y de batallar entre el bosque, se estaba acercando a la fuente de ese humo, y la noche cayo en el bosque, se acercó con cuidado y se escondió detrás de un árbol, asomo su cabeza con cuidado y vio una pequeña cabaña, con un par de ancianos sentados afuera, sintió un gran alivio y se acerco con cuidado hacia ellos..._

_Los ancianos estaban sentados en sillas hechas de madera, la chica con cuidado se acerco a ellos, intento hablar para llamar la atención de ellos que parecían dormir pero... **"¡MI VOZ! ¡AUN NO REGRESA!"** pensó con terror y frustrada la joven, el hechizo de esa persona aun no se rompía, agacho su cabeza ensombreciendo su mirada, mirando algún punto del suelo, empuño sus dos manos a los costados de ella, llenada de ira y frustración, sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que una dulce voz llena de preocupación le hablo._

_- **Niña pero ¿qué te sucedió?** - dijo la anciana mientras se acercaba a la chica, que al escuchar esa voz alzo su cabeza, era una anciana de cabello blanco y un poco baja de estura, se acerco a ella con cuidado, la anciana la miro esperando un respuesta la cual no llego, solo veía como la joven la miraba con desesperación y movía sus boca pero la voz no salia -** ¿n-no puedes hablar?** - le pregunto al ver como la chica intentaba comunicarse y no podía - **n-no te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos. ¡VIEJO! ¡VIEJO! ¡VEN RÁPIDO ¡AYÚDAME!** - le grito la anciana al otro anciano que se encontraba por lo visto dormido, con los gritos de la anciana el viejo se levanto exaltado, y miro hacia donde le gritaban y vio como la anciana ayudaba a caminar a una joven rubia, él se acercó hasta ella y también la ayudo, entraron a la pequeña cabaña._

_- **Oye niña, ¿qué te paso?** - pregunto el anciano cuando vio a la joven que se sentaba en un mueble, pero ella no podía contestar._

_- **No puede hablar** - le dijo la anciana con preocupación mientras la miraba con tristeza - **ven niña, acompáñame para que tomes un baño, te cambies esas ropas sucias y puedas comer algo** - le dijo la anciana, la chica asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del sillón, y siguió a la anciana hasta el baño donde tomo un relajante baño, sintió como el agua ardía al contacto con lo leves raspones que tenía en su cuerpo. La anciana tomo la ropa de la chica y la lavo mientras se secaba le dio unas ropas viejas que tenía, le puso una venda en la cabeza donde tenía un golpe, a los pocos minutos cenaron, la chica solo miraba como los dos ancianos platicaban con alegría y amor, entre ellos y una imagen parecida llego a su cabeza pero con cierto peli-rosa, se sonrojo al pensar en eso, sacudió su cabeza y siguió cenando. Después de algunos minutos terminaron de cenar, la anciana le ofreció un cuarto vació que tenía la cabaña, donde la chica le sonrió en agradecimiento. La habitación era pequeña, contaba con una pequeña cama con sabanas rosas y blancas, un pequeño tocador con cuatro cajones y una mesita de madera, ella camino hasta una pequeña ventana que tenía la habitación y miro la noche que era iluminada por las estrellas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se separó de sus amigos? No lo sabía ¿Cómo regresaría a Fairy Tail? Tampoco lo sabía ¿Cómo encontraría sus llaves? Eso menos, un sentimiento de culpa, preocupación, tristeza y soledad comenzó a invadirla, se acostó en la cama al sentir como su cuerpo pesaba y le dolía, abrazo una almohada y con el sonido de los grillos cantando y el viento se quedó profundamente dormida._

_Al día siguiente despertó con los dulces sonidos de los pájaros al cantar, ella se levanta y vio su ropa limpia doblada en el tocador, se estiro un poco, miro por la ventana era de día, el cielo estaba azul y el sol brillaba con intensidad, se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se acercó hasta el tocador, miro su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse, era un top blanco con un gran corazón azul en el pecho con bordes dorados, se colocó sus mangas azules y la falda negra, su medias negras y las botas, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, sonrió y salió de la habitación, bajo una escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaba la anciana cocinando._

_- **Bueno días** - la saludo con calidez la anciana cuando noto la presencia de la joven, ella al no poder halar le respondió con una sonrisa - **siéntate para que desayunes** - le dijo la anciana mientras comenzaba a servirle un estofado, la chica asintió y se sentó un silla, comenzó a comer._

_Paso un día, luego dos, la chica se quedó por cortesía de la pareja de ancianos que le sugirieron que se quedara hasta que se recuperar de sus heridas, ella asintió y además así podía despistar a esa persona que la seguía. Otro día más llegó a ese bosque, la rubia se estaba tomando un baño, su herida de la cabeza ya había sanado, ese día retomaría su camino hacia Magnolia** "Me pregunto si los chicos estarán preocupados por mi"** pensaba la maga mientras se cambiaba** "Han pasado varios días desde que ese sujeto me separo de Natsu y Happy"**, salió del baño y se acercó hasta el tocador donde se miró en el espejo, frunció su ceño **"Me quedara un cicatriz..."** pensó mientras miraba una marca de un color claro en su frente... **"Extraño a mis amigos... ya quiero verlos... quiero regresar a Fairy Ta..."** pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran ruido que escucho en la parte de abajo de la cabaña, se alarmo por el extraño ruido, seguido de un silencio aterrador **"¿Qué fue eso?"** pensó y sin esperar un segundo más, salió de la habitación corriendo, bajo las escaleras y noto que la sala seguía igual, se quedó ahí parada sintiendo su corazón a latir rápidamente, en espera de alguna señal del ruido que escucho, sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse **"No escuchó nada..."** pensó con calma, pero luego de unos segundo de seguir escuchando y concentrándose en los sonidos a su alrededor pensó alarmada **"¡No escucho nada! ¡Ni el silbido de un pájaro, ni el cantar de un grillo! ¡Nada! ¡¿Qué esta sucedien...?!**" sus pensamientos otra vez fueron interrumpidos, cuando escucho un sonido provenir detrás de ella, giro para ver qué fue lo que provoco el ruido, se quedó petrificada, abrió muy grande sus ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón latía lentamente y su respiración se cortó..._

_- **N-Niña... c-corre** - dijo la anciana, mientras intentaba caminar apoyándose en la pared, la rubia bajo un poco su vista y noto un agujero en el pecho de la anciana donde la sangre salía sin detenerse, la anciana se tropezó con algo y estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero la rubia se acercó corriendo hasta ella y logro sujetarla** "¡¿Q-Qué le sucedió?!"** pensaba alarmada y llena de terror la joven rubia - **D-Debes de h-huir** - le dijo la anciana, entre cortado al sentir como le costaba respirar, tosió y escupió un poco de sangre, la chica la miraba alarmada e intentaba ayudarla. La anciana comenzó a sentir frio en su cuerpo, le costaba respirar, su vista comenzó a nublarse y su corazón comenzó a latir más lento... con cada segundo se hacía más lento. Lucy la acostó en el suelo y comenzó a hacer presión en su pecho donde estaba la herida para evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo **"¡ANCIANA! ¡ANCIANA SHIORI! ¡NOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NOOOOO!"** gritaba en su mente la rubia con desesperación mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cafés, la anciana la miro una última vez, intento decirle algo pero la sangre acumulada en sus pulmones se lo impidieron, le dio una última sonrisa, cerro sus ojos y dio su última respiro **"¡NOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NOOOOO!"** gritaba Lucy mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de la anciana y comenzaba a llorar, comenzó a sentir pánico, miedo, tristeza, desesperación y demás emociones._

_-** Te encontré** - se escuchó una voz espeluznante detrás de la rubia, ella voltio con rapidez para ver el responsable de esa voz que provoco un escalofrió en su cuerpo. Agrando sus ojos al ver a ese sujeto otra vez, mirándola con espeluznantemente con sus ojos anaranjadas, llenos de burla y odio. Ella lo miro con odio, entre-cerrando sus ojos, sintió sus labio inferior temblar y las lágrimas seguían saliendo - **Esta vez no podrás escapar** - le dijo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa espeluznante, comenzó a acercarse con pasos lentos, Lucy sintió un gran escalofrió en su espalda, su corazón latía rápidamente y respiraba agitadamente, en un intento de escapar de él comenzó a gatear hacia atrás, pero choco contra una pared, el sujeto rápidamente se acercó hasta ella, la tomo del cuello alzándola del suelo bruscamente, y comenzó ahorcarla, Lucy le daba patadas para que la soltara al sentir como el aire no pasaba por su garganta para llegar a sus pulmones, pero eso no le afectaba, solo la apretaba más y más del cuello, como si quisiera destrozárselo - **Esto es por la patada del otro día** - le dijo entre dientes el sujeto mientras, mientras sonreía por la expresión de sufrimiento que tenía Lucy._

_- **¡Déjala!** - grito un voz, era el anciano que le enterró un cuchillo en la espalda al oji-naranja, provocando que soltara a Lucy y cayera con brusquedad al suelo, ella comenzó a toser por la falta de oxígeno que había tenido, mientras el sujeto gritaba con dolo - **¡CORRE!** - le dijo el anciano mientras le volvía a enterrar el cuchillo en la espalda del sujeto impidiendo que se levantara - **¡QUE CORRAS! ¡YO LO DETENDRÉ! ¡VIVE NIÑA! ¡VIVEE~!** - le grito el anciano desesperado al ver como la rubia no se movía, ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, le dio una última sonrisa cálida llena de gratitud **"Anciano Klein... gracias por todo...**" pensó con tristeza la rubia, se levantó del suelo y corrió saliendo de la casa, cuando tenía algunos metros recorridos miro hacia atrás **"¡ANCIANO KLEIN, ANCIANA SHIORI... ¡PERDÓNENME" **pensó mientras la lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro._

_El sujeto se levanto furioso y miro con odio al anciano, el anciano miro con tristeza y sufrimiento a su amada esposa que yacía en el suelo muerta, cerro los ojos con furia y se aventó hacia el sujeto para enterrarle nuevamente el cuchillo, ya no tenia motivos para vivir, su único motivo yacía en el suelo inmóvil, ahora solo viviría por el momento para entretener al sujeto y dejar que la dulce rubia que le trajo alegría a sus vidas aunque sea por unos días escapara._

_Minutos después se veía al anciano con sangre saliendo de su boca acercarse arrastrando hasta el cuerpo de su esposa, le tomo de la mano y con una ultima sonrisa, soltó su ultimo respiro._

_Mientras entre las espesas partes del bosque, se veía correr con desesperación a una rubia, que esquivaba las ramas de los arboles, las raíces y rocas que se encontraba en su camino, corría sin mirar atrás mientras la lagrimas recorrían su rostro, llevaba varios minutos que había huido de la cabaña, se sentía horrible, ya que por su culpa dos inocentes ancianos murieron protegiéndola **"Maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"** pensaba la chica con furia. Continuaba corriendo entre los arboles del bosque, no sabia cuando tiempo, minutos, horas, no lo sabia, solo noto como el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojizo y ella solo paraba algunos minutos para tomar aire y descansar, empezó a buscar algún lugar donde pudiera esconderse de ese sujeto, en un gran árbol encontró un hueco donde podía esconderse, el cielo se oscureció completamente, se metió en ese hueco, junto varias hojas y logro taparse y camuflarse aunque sea un poco, doblo sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre ellas, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevos **"¡YA NO MAS! ¡QUIERO IRME A MI CASA! ¡NATSU! ¡POR FAVOR VEN POR MI COMO SIEMPRE LO HACES! ¡NO SE CUANTO MÁS LO SOPORTARE!"** pensaba la chica mientras lloraba y llorara, comenzó a bajar la temperatura y a pesar de lo pegajoso de las hojas y la incomodidad que sentía en ese pequeño espacio se quedo dormida._

_Los días continuaron y la maga celestial seguía deambulando por el bosque, sin saber exactamente como salir de ahí, sobrevivía de las pocas frutas y frutillas que encontraba en su camino, se sentía exhausta, y cansada, su piel estaba pálida y quebradiza, ojeras se veía en sus ojos, su piel tenia algunos rasguños y moretones, su cuerpo cada vez los sentía mas pesado. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? No lo sabía, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Perdida, cansada, sin magia, y hambrienta se encontraba Lucy, ya no podía más su caminar era lento, sentía su cuerpo caliente, posiblemente se resfrió en una de las tantas noches frías que paso en el bosque. Sus ojos se cerraban, a pesar de ser de día, su respiración era cada vez mas dificultosa, su corazón latía despacio, y su voz aun no regresaba._

_Sin fuerza, cayo de golpe al suelo, su cuerpo ardía y temblaba, su respiración era cada vez más rápida y su corazón latía con fuerza y muy lento... sus ojos se cerraron y quedo desmayada a merced de todo peligro._

_El tiempo paso, comenzó a abrir sus ojos, extrañamente ya no se sentía su cuerpo caliente, ni cansada, ni adolorida, abrió con lentitud sus ojos al deslumbrarse con la luz del día que entraba por una ventana, pestañeo varias veces para acostumbrarse al brillo, noto que se encontraba en una habitación y no en el bosque donde quedó inconsciente. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y comenzó a ver la habitación donde se encontraba, noto la puerta de la habitación que era de madera, también vio un pequeño tocador de madera con un espejo redondo, una mesa de madera que parecía un escritorio, un armario con cinco cajones y una pequeña ventana de donde entraba la luz del día, noto el cielo azul y las copa de los grandes árboles, notando que seguía aun en ese bosque, miro hacia abajo y noto que estaba vestida con un vestido color lila de tirantes y tapada con una sábana blanca **"¿Dónde estoy?**" pensó con temor **"¿Y cómo llegue aquí?"** su mente divagaba en muchas preguntas sin respuestas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que provenía de la puerta, ella como un auto reflejo de miedo, tomo las sabanas y se cubrió el pecho como si eso la fuera a proteger_

_La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabello rosa y ojos grises, que cargaba un ropas en sus brazos, miro sorprendida a la joven rubia que se encontraba en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana blanca, a los pocos segundo le dio una gran sonrisa y se adentró a la habitación cerrando la puerta._

_- **Me alegra que despertaras** - le dijo mientras se acercaba al tocador y dejaba las ropas, la rubia solo la seguía con la mirada sin quitarse de esa posición - **tu ropa estaba sucia... así que la lave y te puse un vestido mío** - le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de la rubia y se agarraba sus manos detrás de su espalda -** soy Hitomi, mucho gusto** - le dijo mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos, luego la miro - **¿cómo te llamas?** - le pregunto con curiosidad, Lucy miro con cautela a la joven peli-rosa "No parece mala persona... tal vez puedo confiar en ella" pensó la rubia, entonces abrió su boca para decirle su nombre pero no salía su voz, ella se sorprendió y acerco su mano a su garganta **"Mi voz aun no regresa"** pensó con tristeza la rubia, mientras la peli-rosa la miraba confundida -** ¿No puedes hablar?** - le pregunto, la rubia solo negó con la cabeza cabizbaja, la peli-rosa la miro con tristeza, pero entonces un sonido invadió el cuarto, Lucy abrió sus ojos y bajo la mirada avergonzada, mientras la peli-rosa rio divertida - **debes de tener hambre, vamos abajo para que comas algo** - le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Lucy miro con desconfianza pero su cuerpo le exigía alimentos y opto por seguirla, se colocó unas sandalias que estaban a un lado de la cama y salió del cuarto, miro con cierto temor todo, camino detrás de Hitomi. A los pocos minutos llegaron a una pequeña cocina, Hitomi se acercó a la estufa con un plato - **toma asiento mientras te sirvo** - le dijo dándole la espalda a la rubia, ella se sentó con desconfianza en la mesa, la chica peli-rosa le acerco un plato de comida, Lucy sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y comenzó a comer, mientras la peli-rosa la miraba con curiosidad._

_- **¡Hitomi! ¡¿Dónde es...?!** - no termino de hablar un joven que iba entrando en la cocina cuando noto la presencia de la mencionada y de la rubia, ambas lo miraban, una con calidez y la otra con desconfianza - **veo que ya despertó** - dijo con una sonrisa el joven azabache de ojos morados, mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba a lado de Hitomi - **¿cómo te llamas?** - le pregunto al ver que lo miraba con desconfianza - **me llamo Renji** - le dijo pero no recibía respuesta, y el frunció el ceño._

_- **No puede hablar** - le dijo Hitomi con tristeza y preocupación en su voz._

_- **¡OHHH~!** - dijo el joven, entonces miro mejor a la rubia - **se parece mucho a ti, Hitomi** - dijo Renji con la mirada entrecerrada mientras miraba a la peli-rosa y luego a la rubia._

_- **¿Tú crees? **- dijo la peli-rosa mientras miraba a la rubia quien al tener la mirada de los dos, se achiquito en su lugar._

_- **No la miren así que la van a asustar** - se escuchó otra voz entrar en la cocina, era una mujer de piel blanca cabello negro y ojos morados - **nos alegra que despertaras** - le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa -** me llamo Inori** - le dijo con una sonrisa -** ¿cuál es tu...?** - no termino su pregunta ya que fue interrumpida por el azabache._

_- **No puede hablar** - dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba al refrigerador y sacaba un vaso de jugo y lo tomaba._

_- **Que pena** - dijo la señora mientras colocaba su mano en su cachete._

_- **¡Hola!** - saludo con alegría una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos negros que llegaba a la cocina con unas flores en sus manos - **soy Sora** - dijo con una gran sonrisa, Lucy le sonrió en respuesta - **son para ti** - le dijo mientras le entregaba las flores, Lucy acepto las flores, le sonrió y le dijo gracias moviendo los labios, la niña inclino su cabeza a un lado y la miro con curiosidad -** ¿no puedes hablar?** - le pregunto a lo que la rubia solo negó con la cabeza. La chica continuo comiendo ya sin las miradas curiosas de los extraños, Hitomi le dijo que estuvo casi una semana inconsciente y que tenía varias heridas que le curaron, Lucy solo escuchaba atenta y le sonreía, subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras miraba el cielo rojizo avisando que la noche estaba cerca, entonces un recuerdo llego a su cabeza, más específico unos ojos anaranjados muy brillantes que la miraban con maldad pura, un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo **"si me quedo aquí, a ellos les podría suceder lo mismo... me tengo que ir"** pensó la joven con tristeza y preocupación mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas **"mañana temprano me iré de aquí" **pensó mientras miraba su ropa limpia que estaba en el tocador aun doblado. La noche paso con calma, ceno en compañía de esa familia, subió a su cuarto, intento dormir pero no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de la anciana Shiori cubierta de sangre y del anciano Klein gritándole que huyera llegaban a su mente, se sentía miserable, culpable de lo que les sucedió **"P-Perdónenme, anciana Shiori, anciano Klein"** pensaba mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, se acostó en la cama y abrazo las sabanas mientras escondía sus rostro en ellas y lloraba en silencio, las horas pasaron y ella sentía sus ojos pesados **"N-Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy... chicos... los extraño, por favor vengan por mi"** fue su último pensamiento antes de quedar profundamente dormida._

_Las horas pasaron y ella se levantó agitada, gotas de sudor surcaban su piel blanca, corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo temblaba... había tenido una pesadilla donde veía como mataban a esa familia horriblemente mientras ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Respiraba profundo para controlar los latidos de su corazón, cerro los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse, miro por la ventana y vio que los royos del sol comenzaban a asomarse, decidida a ir antes que ellos les pasara lo mismo, tomo su ropa y se cambió, se puso la mini-falda negra, su top blanco con un gran corazón azul en el pecho y bordes dorados, unas medias negra sus botas negras, tomo una libreta que estaba en el tocador y con una pluma escribió una carta, cuando termino de escribir doblo lo hoja y la dejo sobre la cama que tendió momentos antes, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió con lentitud la puerta de la habitación, salió por el pasillo sin hacer ruido, no escuchaba nada en la casa, señal que todos dormían, bajo por las escaleras, noto la puerta de la salida y se acercó con calma para abrirla sin que se dieran cuenta._

_- **Ya te vas** - se escuchó una voz detrás de ella, la rubia se giró y vio la señora acercarse a ella, la chica miro abajo y asintió con la cabeza - **¿no te puedes quedar más tiempo?** - le pregunto a lo que ella respondió un "no" con la cabeza, la señora la miro con tristeza, pero sonrió - **¿estas huyendo de algo?** - le pregunto con curiosidad, ya que desde que la vio quería preguntarle, en especial por las heridas que tenía la chica, y la rubia asintió con la cabeza, aun sin mirarla a los ojos, la señora cerro los ojos y respiro hondo y luego exhalo con lentitud, la miro y con una sonrisa maternal le dijo - **toma** - mientras alzaba sus mano y mostraba una mochila café, Lucy la miro confundida - **me imagina que pronto te irías, así que prepare esto por si acaso, tiene una manta, comida, agua y otras cosas. Te durara al menos un par de días, espero te sea de utilidad** - le dijo mientras le daba la mochila, Lucy la miro sorprendida, sintió como su labio inferior temblaba y una lagrima surcaba su mejilla, abrazo de repente a la señora que la tomó por sorpresa pero correspondió el abrazo, después de algunos segundos se separaron y Lucy la miro con una sonrisa llena de gratitud e hizo una reverencia - **cuídate mucho** - le dijo la señora, Lucy asintió y salió de la casa **"muchas gracias por todo"** pensó la joven mientras miraba como se alejaba de la cabaña._

_El sol comenzaba a verse en el cielo, tenía un buen tiempo que estaba caminando, pero no descansaría hasta que se haya alejado lo suficiente como para no poner en peligro a ellos. El sol estaba en lo más alto en el cielo, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que descansar y que comiera algo, la chica busco un lugar seguro para poder descansar sin preocupaciones, noto un pequeña vereda de piedras que la cubrían de arriba, de atrás y de los lados, y solo tenía vista al frente, se acercó se sentó sobre una piedra y abrió la mochila café, y noto varias loncheras de comida, la manta que le dijo la señora, tres botellas de agua, una ¿navaja? si también una navaja, y un mapa...** "¡UN MAPA!"** pensó con alegría la joven, lo abrió y lo desdoblo, noto una nota escrita en el mapa que decía "nosotros estamos aquí" y señalaba con una flecha un punto café en el mapa, entonces comenzó a examinar el mapa y vio que si seguía por donde iba saldría tal vez del bosque en un día o dos, eso lo alegro mucho, guardo nuevamente todo y comenzó a comer y tomar agua, descanso por un rato y siguió su camino para poder salir de ese bosque, caminaba entre los arboles esquivando las ramas, escuchaba sonido de animales salvajes, las horas pasaron y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojizo y busco un lugar donde dormir, y encontró otra cueva un poco más grande que la anterior, saco la cobija se envolvió en ella y se sentó en el suelo, acomodo la mochila y acostó su cabeza sobre ella... cerró los ojos e intento dormir._

_No sabía exactamente que sentía; miedo, tristeza, soledad, frustración, desesperación, enojo, dolor, o tal vez una mezcla de todo, no sabía exactamente cuándo tiempo ha pasado desde que se separó de Natsu y Happy... **"Me pregunto... si me estarán buscando... o"** pensó con tristeza la chica **"creerán que estoy... muerta"** ese último pensamiento provoco que un vació se formara en su cuerpo, que sintiera un nudo en la garganta, que su cuerpo temblara levemente y que sus ojos se humedecieran **"Natsu... Happy... Erza, Gray, Wendy... chicos... por favor no se olviden de mi"** pensaba la chica mientras se encogía más en su lugar y las lágrimas recorrían su rostros hasta caer al suelo** "estoy intentando todo para poder regresar con ustedes"** se sentía sola, intentaba ser fuerte pero no podía, solo no podía..._

_Dos días pasaron sin ningún cambio en la chica, y aun no salía de bosque, pensó que tal vez no tomo el camino correcto, se sentía realmente cansada, desde ayer se quedó sin comida y su estómago le pedía a gritos algún alimento, para su mala suerte no había encontrado ningún árbol de frutas, o arbusto de frutillas silvestres, nada. sin agua, ni comida, cansada y perdida en un bosque comenzó a sentir la desesperación, su cuerpo ya no resistía... solo quería salir de ese bosque, regresar con sus amigos, tomarse un relajante baño de burbujas y dormir en su cama... que acaso era mucho pedir... las horas continuaron y el cielo comenzó a ponerse rojizo, su pies ya no daban más se sentó de golpe en el suelo sucio y pegajoso del bosque, pero eso ya no le importaba, cerro sus ojos para intentar calmar su hambre, sed y cansancio... los minutos pasaron y un ruido la alerto, abrió los ojos y se estremeció, una serie de reacciones hubo en su cuerpo, temblaban, su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración se cortó, sintió un vació en su cuerpo, sus pupilas se dilataron y gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodar por su cuerpo, sentía miedo, terror y pánico a ver ese horribles y espeluznantes ojos naranjas que la veían con burla, pero es par de ojos no se encontraban solos, también vio unos ojos rosas que brillaban con intensidad._

_- **Así que… fue esta niña la que te causo tanto problemas, Teki** - se escuchó una voz burlona pero seductora, era una mujer de cabello rubio y con unos ojos rosas brillantes que la miraban con despreció, la chica quería huir, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, quiso levantarse e intentar correr y escapar de ellos como lo hizo los días anteriores, pero nada su cuerpo no respondía, no sabía que sucedía... **"¿por qué mi cuerpo no se mueve?" **pensó con miedo la joven, que miraba todo sorprendida, la mujer sonrió de lado al ver el terror en los ojos de la rubia - **no te podrás mover** - dijo, llamando la atención de la rubia - **mi magia evita que te muevas** - le dijo mientras la miraba con intensidad, la chica se estremeció cuando noto que la oji-rosa se acercaba y le daba una patada en el estómago y la lanzo lejos, la chica dio un grito ahogado dado que su voz no salía y no podía agarrarse la zona a dolorida ya que su cuerpo no se movía - **Teki... esto no es divertido si no se escucha sus gritos** - dijo casi como un puchero la oji-rosa al oji-naranja, el sujeto la miro y sonrió de lado, chasqueo sus dedos._

_- **Listo **- dijo mientras se acercaba hasta la rubia, quien no podía mover y sintió nuevamente un dolor en su estómago al recibir otra patada - **esto es provocarme problemas** - grito mientras la volvía a patear._

_- **¡KYYYYAAA~!** - grito de dolor Lucy indefensa antes los golpes recibidos por ellos._

_- **Ya me aburrí** - dijo la oji-rosa mientras bostezaba - **llevémosla con Osori** - dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica, el oji-naranja que igual se acercó a ella la miro con repulsión y odio combinado._

_- **Hehehe...** - se rio con maldad el oji-naranja, alzo su mano derecha y un sello mágico naranja apareció debajo de la rubia, y unas enredaderas negras salieron rodeándola y la agarraron haciendo una fuerte presión en su cuerpo; piernas, brazos, estomago, pecho, y cuello._

_- **¡AAAAGHHH~!** – grito de dolor la joven rubia, mientras sentía como su cuerpo ardía y sus huesos estaban por quebrarse, comenzó a asfixiarse al no sentir como el oxígeno no pasaba a través de su garganta, su vista comenzó a nublarse, se sentía mareada, solo veía como esos sujetos la miraba con sadismo y diversión en sus ojos, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, hasta que todo se volvió negro y perdió el conocimiento._

* * *

_Presente_

Lucy seguía gritando de dolor al sentir como su magia era extraída de su cuerpo, se abrazaba a ella misma con fuerza, mientras seguía de rodillas, con cada segundo era más difícil respirar, su corazón latía cada vez más lento, los minutos pasaron y comenzó a sentir un dolor infernal en todo su cuerpo que seguía gritando de dolor y suplicando que paran, las volitas doradas seguía y seguían saliendo de su cuero ella lo sentía como una espada afilada cortando su piel, los segundo seguían pasando - **_¡AHHHHHG~!_** - seguía gritando con dolor, entonces escupió un poco de sangre, su fuerza se fue y no logro seguir de rodillas y cayo de golpe al suelo, el joven alzo rápidamente su mirada al escucharla, noto que su cuerpo estaba colapsando y no soportaría más que le extrajeran su magia, vio como el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a contraerse, de su garganta ya no salía un ni un ruido, si no paraban ella iba a morir...

Y eso él no lo permitiría...

Dijo una palabras en la misma lengua extraña, entonces la luz plateado al igual que el fuego azul desaparecieron, dejando solo el cuerpo de la joven en el suelo, inmóvil. El joven subió rápidamente las escaleras, hasta llegar al cuerpo de la rubia que yacía en el suelo sin moverse, su piel comenzó a tornarse de un color azulado y se sentí fría y temblaba levemente y sentía corriente eléctrica salir de su cuerpo, su ojos estaban abierto mirando a la nada, opacos y sin brillo, su corazón latía cada vez más y más lento, su respiración era discontinua y lenta le alzo su cabeza con su mano - **_¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!_** - la voz del joven se escuchaba desesperación, dolor, angustia - **_¡Por favor, Lucy! ¡Abre los ojos!_** - pero por más que suplicaba la joven no se movía, un sentimiento llego a él; angustia, tristeza, dolor, desesperación, arrepentimientos, era una mezcla de todo, sentía miedo de que ella muriera - **_¡LUCY! ¡POR FAVOR NO MUERAS!_** - le gritaba para que reaccionaba mientras la agitaba un poco pero nada, solo no se movía, de sus ojos marrones salió una pequeña lagrima que rodó por su piel cayendo al suelo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos al contacto **"Adiós… amigos… Draco... a pesar de todo… fuiste el único que me trato como una persona…" **intento sonreír, pero sus labios no se movieron, sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse, comenzó ver oscuridad y más oscuridad…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero no haberlos aburrido con tantas letras, y sobre todo espero no me odien por la tardanza pero espero haberlo compensado con este capítulo que tiene más de 12 mil palabras… en fin…

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Para saber si les gusto el trama…**

_**¡AH!**_ Pero sobre todo muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios… me animan mucho…**!¡***

_**AVISO:**_ _Si alguien aquí lee mi Fic "Es un adiós"... tardare unos días mas en actualizar, pero quiero aclarar que no lo dejare... a medias._

Me despido…

Peace and Love 3

Written by: rbDragneel04 (rebekah)


End file.
